Historia de un corazon roto que quisas acave en
by Alonzo13
Summary: EL titulo lo dice todo. Es un Takari pero que no todo va ha ser felicidad pues una figura les tiende una trampa y alguien sale muy lastimado,pordran areglar todo al final.Parte de mi coleccion de takari llamado Takari 4 ever
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic bueno quizás el nombre cause algo de ambigüedad pero finalmente si habrá Takari**_

_**Unas notas (acotaciones mías) y si algunas cosas les parecen algo muy románticas recuerden que esta visto desde el punto de vista de alguien enamorado.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

Capitulo 1: De amigos a…

Son como las 7:30 de la mañana, un joven rubio está saliendo hacia la escuela después de lo que le dijo su hermano no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de 2º de secundaria pues, como le habían dicho antes, era el peor año de todos, un año de trabajos, de bastantes preocupaciones y de grandes sueño. Pero el pequeño rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a pasar.

El chico al cruzar por una calle se encuentra con alguien, alguien que conocía desde pequeño, que era su mejor amiga, pero que pronto cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-HI T.K. que haces por aquí- dijo cierta chica que en ese momento se encontraba escuchando música- no vas ha la escuela

-O Kari no esperaba encontrarme contigo pero porque me dices si es que voy a la escuela

-Pues porque la escuela es hacia el otro lado-haciéndose la divertida- y hacia allá- señalando la ruta que seguía el chico- esta mí casa

-O si- dice T.K. enrojeciéndose- o creo que me confundí

-Bueno que tal si vamos juntos hacia la escuela

-Ok

Los dos chicos iban caminado, bueno mas bien trotando porque esa practica les quito tiempo y estaban tarde.

Durante esos minutos el joven T.K. no pudo alejar su vista de su acompañante. Se fijaba que había madurado, se había dejado el pelo un poco mas largo, olia tan rico que hasta una rosa se podía perder en su aroma y sus ojos ; él solo tuvo 2 oportunidades para verlos pero en ese momento se perdia en ellos a tal punto que casi es atropellado 3 veces.

En ese entonces su acompañante le habla y le dice:

-T.K. estas bien- después del susto de que casi es atropellado

-Contigo Kari yo siempre estare bien- dice el chico con la voz mas romantica que se puede dar

-Bueno aunque sea no te has roto nata- quien se había puesta roja por el comentario- aunque creo que deberías ver si no te has golpeado la cabez

-O si claro- que también ya se había puesto rojo- no es que yo... es que yo quería decir… es decir a…

-Bueno por lo menos estas bien- incorporando a su acompañante- seguimos con el camino

-A si claro

POV'S T.K.

_O por Dios que me paso de verdad casi me atropellan, aunque eso no tiene importancia, de verdad le dije eso a Kari, y porque lo dije , y porque me perdi en sus ojos, y porque es que no me importa que me hubieran atropellado 1000 autos si es que ella esta comigo, que es lo que me ha pasado será que ahora ya es mas que sola una amiga porque últimamente la he visto muchos mas linda de No no lo creo no puede ser que quira a Kari mas que como un amigo o si_

_END OF POV_

Pero los pensamientos de nuestro chico se ven intrupidos cuando, su amiga le dice que iban ha estar juntos en clase y le propone sentarse juntos

_Que dices T.K. te sientas conmigo

_Kari eso es lo que yo mas quiero en este momento

_O T.K. eres muy chistos- dice la chica al ver como se enrojece su amigo-ok vale

_Ok

_**Bueno que opina les gusto el inicio que dice dejen muchos review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLa todos como estan muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y le respodo algunas preguntas, como que no hay daikari, kari tomara el protagonismo en la histori mas adelante, y que davis se enfermo por comer comida en mal estado y que no va ha ir al colegio por una semana, eso es todo aqui viene el cap**

dos: De matemáticas a…

Después de que nuestro amigo terminara de volver a su color natural se da cuenta que ya estaba en el salón, con la chica más linda de que había en el mundo y una clase de matemáticas a su frente.

Pero el chiquillo ni una mirada le prestaba al pizarrón, y se preguntaran porque. Algunos pudieron pensar porque los primeros días de clase siempre repiten lo que ya saben, o que no le gusta las matemática, o que no le dio la reverenda ganas de prestar atención. Pues todo esto es incorrecto había una y solo una razón por la cual no sabía de que estaba hablando en las clases era porque cierta chica castaña, de ojos rubí, con un cabello que olia a la escencia mas rica que el chico había olido en su vida, estaba sentada a su lado y no le había quitado la vista de encimo.

POV'S TK

O por Dios que hermosa es, que linda es, que hermosos ojos tiene como para perderse en ellos, y que lindo cabello tan lacio y lindo, y en general es muy linda, que gran figura, que lindas curvas, que linda cara, que lindos…

Momento que me pasa no puede ser que me haya estado viéndola desde que llegue y porque lo hago será porque es mi mejor amiga, no, no es por eso es algo mas pero no se qué es y qué tal si….

FIN de POV

Y asi se paso el joven Takeru pensando desde que llego hasta que el profesor les dice que se reunan en grupos y hagan los problemas de la pizarra. Entonces la persona de la cual TK no dejo de pensar le hablo

Oye TK- dice pero no hay respuesta

TK-otra vez nada

TK- dice cuando se da cuenta que el rubio le estaba mirando el cuerpo

O ye amigo mis ojos están aquí arriba

A si perdón kari- Dice el llamado con la cara más roja que un tomate

A bueno que tal si comenzamos con los problemas

A Ok

Y asi paso el resto de las clases hasta que llego el cambio de asignatura y como es común en todos los colegios empezó la conversación entre clase, que cierta castaña aprovecho para hablar con su amigo

Tk que estabas pensando durante toda la clase

Porque preguntas- tratando de disimular- Kari

Porque como tres veces el profesor te pregunto algo y tu no respondiste

A si de verdad- quien se había puesto rojo- a pues este estaba pensando en a…

En que

A si en ir al cine hoy- a quien se le había ocurrido la escuasa- si pensaba en la nueva película

O si vas a ir al cine hoy

Si

Yo también

A si

Si que dices si vamos juntos

A si- dice quien no se lo podía creer

Si qué opinas

Que seria INCREIBLE- dice lleno de emoción

Pues entonces es una cita

Sí- dice el chico que no aguanta la felicidad- es una cita

Okey que tal si pasas por mí a las 4pm

Ok

A si van pasando las clases durante todo el día hasta que es hora de salida. Y cierta chica le dice algo

Hey TK-kun a las 4 pm no te olvides

Ni aunque me rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo faltataria

JA TK eres tan chistoso

Entonces la castaña se va por su camino, sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio la ve irse

Pero que iba a hacer TK no sabía qué era lo que sentía y más que todo nunca había tenido una cita

Que iba a hacer, que iba a decir, que hacer, que hacer se repetía el mismo

Entonces se le ocurrió ir a ver la única persona que le podía ayudar en ese caso

**Que tal que opinan dejen fic**

**Y esto deja preguntas como a quien fue ha buscar TK, Tai lo matara por salir con Kari, Tk segira distrayendose tanto con kari, porque hago tantas preguntas, seguire poniendo un cp por dia ç**

**lean el next**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buen como estan aqui esta otro capitulo de mi fic y como les dije lo puede escribir uno por dia ya que hoy sali temprano del colegio y como voy a tener fin de semana largo quisas siga asi. A quiero aclarar algo es mentira que los chicos no podemos ser romanticos, es cierto que la mayoria son incencible, pero aunquesea yo no me paresco a ellos, lastima que en la sociedad donde vivo con el solo hecho de decir que te gustan las historias romanticas como a mi, te tachan de raro,sniff sniff**

Capitulo tres: De verdad tengo una cita con…

Hoy fue un día ajetreado para cierto muchacho de ojos azules que caminaba por la calle, que fue lo que paso, se preguntaba una y otra vez hasta que llego a su destino.

_Hola Daivis ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Hola TK,umh, algo mejor

_A bueno te venia a ver para

_Pedirme consejos con las chicas

_A no la verdad, es que

_Venias a ver como esta tu mejor amigo

_A no

_Entonces a jugar conmigo el nuevo juego de naruto

_A no

_Entonces a que viniste

_Pues iba camino a la casa de mi hermano y decidi venir a saludarte

_A si

_Si, y me tengo que ir

_Que tan rápido

_Si chau

Y tras estas últimas palabra nuestro héroe deja la casa de su mejor amigo(ja héroe siempre quise escribir eso y hacer a TK y a Daivis mejores amigo), para ir al verdadero punto de su búsqueda

TK entonces llega donde su hermano, para encontrarse con él y su novia en el sofá besándose

_Ah no interrumpo sigan no mas- dice mientras ve a su hermano con su novia- pero cuando acabes me pasa la voz

_No importa enano- dice Yamato mientras deja a su querida Sora- que quieres

_Pues necesito tu ayuda

TK iba donde su hermano por una simple razón, el era , aparte de su héroe, el único que le podía dar consejos con las chicas, ya que él era el mas querido de toda Odiba, y su relación con Sora era la única que había conocido el chico que había durado.

_Veras hermano- dice TK- no me siento bien

_Qué , que te pasa

_Pues veras…

Entonces TK empieza a contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el día

_Y hermano qué opinas

_Jajaja

_No te rias

_Jajajja

_No pues

_Jaja ,a Takeru le gusta hikari

_Vamos Yama-dice la cuñada de TK- no te burles de tu hermanos

_Vamos no te da risa jajaja

_Si, algo pero ya pues ayudalo

_Ok- le dice a su chica- y bien Tk ¿Qué quieres saber?

_A pues

_Que enano

_Pues quiero que me des consejos para una cita

_Ay el pequeñito quiere que le de mis grandes consejos con las mujeres

_Ya pe- dice Tk enojado- me vas a ayudar o no

_Ok Toma papel y apunta

Aquí la guía de la primera cita por Yamato Ishida

1º No dejes que la chica page ni siquiera lo que ella gasta, así que lleva como 100 yens

2º SI vas al cine, deja que elija la película

3ºBáñate antes de irte como 6 veces

4ºElige la camisa más limpia que tengas

5ºDi que está muy linda aunque no sea verdad

6ºEvita cualquier comentario desagradable

7ºUsa el encanto Ishida

8ºEn un momento de descuido abrázala o tómala de la mano

9ºA segura te que siempre este augusta contigo

10ºY lo más importante que no se dé cuenta de que te estás babeando por ella

Estas fueran las grandes recomendaciones del gran Yamato, que el pobre de TK apunto

-Hermano y que es el encanto Ishida

-Tu ya te daras cuenta- Dijo mirando su reloj- oye ya no te tienes que ir

-Porque qué hora es

-Son las 3:45

-O estoy tarde chau

-Chau enano

Entonces Takeru dejo a su hermano y se fue a preparar.

POV'S TK

O por Dios que tarde estoy, y que es eso del encanto Ishida y que estoy haciendo estoy perdiendo el tiempo debo empezar a alistarme.

Bien ya me bañe 7 veces, Ya planche mi camisa favorita, y ya rompí mi alcancía, que suerte justo 100 yens.

Bueno es el momento de irme, pero no se qué tal si ella cree que solo es una salida de amigos, y lo mas importante se me olvido de preguntarle a mi hermano ¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a una chica? (vamos todos los chicos siempre se preguntan eso y nunca le dan una respuesta, hay porque las chicas son tan complicadas, por eso no tengo novia sniff sniff) bueno cre quue ya debo irme.

END OF POVS

Y así nuestro joven amigo va caminando hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga, cuando le abren la puerta y entonces la ve y se queda sin habla.

**Perdon `por mis comentarios es que ultimamente me he sentido algo solitario**

**Bueno que tal el fic algo mas largo y aqui vienen las preguntas**

**¿Como le ira a TK en su cita? ¿Que es el encanto IShida? ¿Tai matara a Tk por salir con KAri? ¿KAri pinsa que es una cita como lo pienza TK? ¿TK gastara sus 100 yens? ¿ Le serviran los consejos de Yamato? ¿DAivis se deprimira porque su mejor amigo no se procupa por el como el esperaba? ¿ Porque son tan complicadas las mujeres? en serio la verdad yo no las entiendo ¿ALgun dia los chicos sabremos la repuesta al pregunta que todos nos preguntamos?**

**Dejen reviews y si quieren sus repuestas a las interogantes plantedas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aqui esta el cuarto este es el mas largo que he escrito por eso me demore 2 dias, como sea leeanlo**

Capitulo cuatro: De verdad esto es verdad…

Previamente en la casa de los Yagami cierta chica se estaba preparando para salir al cine con su mejor amigo, cuando entra su hermano y como la ve maquillándose le pregunta.

_ Oye hermanita a dónde vas que te estás maquillando

_ A pues me voy al cine

_ Si con quien- dice el mayor de los Yagami- que estas mas arreglada que las otras veces que fuiste

_ Es que esta ves voy acompañada

_ si con quien- dice Tai- vas con Yolei

_ No- dice Kari- voy con TK

_! QUE!-dice el mayor de los Yagamis- vas a una cita con él- quien empieza a reírse- Kari tiene novio

_ No es cierto- responde la chiquilla quien se había enrojecido- solo es una salida de amigos

_ Aja- responde el otro con tono sarcástico- Claro solo amigos

_ Si solo amigos

_ Bueno, mejor me preparo para hablar con él- dice mientras alista los puños

_ Ya vete que me voy a cambiar

_ Ok

Entonces sale Tai y Kari empieza a cambiarse pero en el paso se pone en pensar en las palabras de su hermano

POV'S KARI

Ay Tai siempre quiere golpear a la gente especialmente a TK desde que es mi amigo, pero es verdad que somos los mejores amigos, aunque Tai crea que es algo mas, yo no creo que TK sienta algo más que solo amistad por mí, aunque hoy día ha actuado algo raro como

FASHBACK

-HI T.K. que haces por aquí- dijo cierta chica que en ese momento se encontraba escuchando música- no vas ha la escuela

-O Kari no esperaba encontrarme contigo pero porque me dices si es que voy a la escuela

-Pues porque la escuela es hacia el otro lado-haciéndose la divertida- y hacia allá- señalando la ruta que seguía el chico- esta mí casa

-O si- dice T.K. enrojeciéndose- o creo que me confundí

-Bueno que tal si vamos juntos hacia la escuela

-Ok

END FASHBACK

O cuando

FASHBACK otravez

-T.K. estas bien- después del susto de que casi es atropellado

-Contigo Kari yo siempre estare bien- dice el chico con la voz mas romantica que se puede dar

-Bueno aunque sea no te has roto nata- quien se había puesta roja por el comentario- aunque creo que deberías ver si no te has golpeado la cabez

-O si claro- que también ya se había puesto rojo- no es que yo... es que yo quería decir… es decir a…

-Bueno por lo menos estas bien- incorporando a su acompañante- seguimos con el camino

-A si claro

END OF FASHBACK

O cuando

FASHBACK Otra vez de Nuevo

Oye TK- dice pero no hay respuesta

TK-otra vez nada

TK- dice cuando se da cuenta que el rubio le estaba mirando el cuerpo

O ye amigo mis ojos están aquí arriba

A si perdón kari- Dice el llamado con la cara más roja que un tomate

A bueno que tal si comenzamos con los problemas

A Ok

END OF FASHBACK

Vaya aunque no sé porque esta tan raro hoy día

O llaman a la puerta debe ser mi TK

Momento dije "mi" TK no creo

END OF POV'S

Entonces Kari abre la puerta y ve a su amigo

POV'S TK

O por Dios no puede ser que hermosa esta, que linda esta, que hermosa blusa, que hermosa casaca, le queda muy bien esa falda, que linda zapatillas, y su cara , se maquillo, nunca había visto a mi amiga tan bonita, y se puso perfume, esta increíble, parece un ángel

END POV'S

_Hola TK- dice Kari- como estas- pero no hay repuesta del rubio que esta con la boca abierta

_TK estás ahí- dice pasándole la mano enfrente de los ojos pero en ese momento el chico se desmalla y cae al piso

_ O por Dios TK estas bien- dice la chica que trata de reanimar a su amigo que está en el piso

_ TK despierta- dice mientras la pasa la mano en la mejilla y de paso toma el tiempo para contemplar a su amigo y se da cuenta de lo guapo que es, lo apuesto y entonces ve sus ojos que se estaban abriendo y ve lo hermosos y lindo y increíble y lo tanto que les gustaron que quedo sin habla.

_A creo que morí y estoy en el cielo porque estoy viendo a un ángel- dice TK reincorporándose

_ O TK no me vuelvas a hacer preocupar tanto- dice mientras lo abraza tan fuertemente que casi lo deja sin aliento- No lo vuelvas a hacer

_ Esss táaa bi en- dice el chico que casi se queda sin aire

_OYE PEQUEÑUELO QUE HACES CON MI HERMANA TAN CERCA- dice Tai que estaba viendo el momento del abrazo

_A Tai- dice el chico que cae al suelo cuando su amiga lo suelta por el susto- este yo nada

_SI CLARO PORQUE ABRAZABAS A MI HERMANA-dice este preparando los puños

_No no la abrazaba- dice el pequeñuelo- más bien este…

_ Veras hermano- dice la causante del peligro que asechaba a TK- es que TK se cayó y yo lo ayudaba a pararse

_ Si claro- dice Tai sarcástico- bueno creo que será mejor que se vallan que llegaran tarde- dice viendo el reloj- a por cierto TK si algo le pasa a mi hermana te las veras conmigo

_NO te preocupes Tai todo irá bien- dice su hermanita

_Okey ya váyanse

_Okey chau hermano- dice Kari quien se va jalando a su amigo del brazo

Entonces se van los dos hacia el cine y durante ese trayecto no hubo ni una sola ya que los dos estaban pensando en lo que había pasado

POV'S TK

O por Dios de verdad me desmalle por lo bonita que estaba no lo puedo creer y que le haya confundido con un ángel, bueno no había mucha diferencia, pero porque se preocupo tanto por mi , será que a ella yo le…, no piensa lo bien TK no creo que a ella le gustes, porque le irrias a gustar tu, si eso es solo es tu imaginación, no creo que sea verdad, aunque no devo perder la esperanza si , quisas si pueda ser

END OF POV'S

POV'S KARI

O por Dios que le abrapazado, a mi queridísimo TK, se habrá enfermado o, espera un momento dije mi queridísimo TK, no no lo creo, aunque me gusta llamarlo asi lo podría repetir como unas mi veces, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK,(para que TK no se de cuenta de que le gusta a Kari debe ser bien ciego) y puedo seguir asi hasta que sea me quede sin aire, ay que lindo y precioso y tierno, y amable, y buena gente, e inteligente, y bondadoso y todo es increíble, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK, mi queridísimo TK,

END OF POV'S (gracias a Dios porque si seguía se iban a llena 16 pag de mi queridísimo TK, como sea es obio que esta enamorada, la cautivo el encanto Ishida)

Y asi va pasando el tiempo hasta que llegan al cine, entonces los poseedores de los emblemas que son diferentes pero complementarios, entraron al cine para decidir que ver

_ Bien Kari que quieres ver

_A pues yo no-dice la poseedora de la luz- no se que quieres ver tu

_A pues que tal una película romántica- dice disimuladamente el que posee la esperanza- que opinas

_O TK perfecto- dice la chica-que buena idea

_Si estas de acuerdo

_Clara mi queridísimo TK, tu decisiones son increíbles-dice la chica que al decirlo se puso roja- este yo no quise es decir si o no o creo que si o no este a si que creo que este yo si quee es decir este…

_Ok Kari- chan tranquilízate- dice el chico que se puso rojo al escuchar lo que dijo su amiga- que tal si yo compro las entradas, mientras tú vas comprando las sodas y la cancha

_Este ok- responde la chica aun roja- TK

_ Esta bien

Y asi es como los dos chicos van a ver su película muy romantica sobre un par de amigos que se gustaban pero no sabían como decircelos pero que al final se confiesan su amor y terminan como novios (valla es una película que describe sus vidad)

Hasta que salen del cine y se encuentran con una chica del colegio que era una de las multiples razones por la que esta es una historia con drama.

**Que tal que opina , ya sabemnn que es el encanto Ishida, quien sera la chica que se encontraron, Tai no matara a Tk, y aqui les doy un adelanto, porque el titulo de mi siguiente capitulo es "De los celos a peleas por..." a que tal para que piensen, comosea dejen reviews y comentarios, porfa si ok chau**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos hoy cumplo una semana de mi fic y me pongo feliz por esto y que tambien ya tengo 2 fans jaja, pero encerio chicas gracias por sus review me muestra que si les gusto pues al comienzo tenia miedo de que no les gustara y por eso les agradesco mucho y como regalo les voy a agregaralgo que se pueda incluir a mi fic, y les respondere sus preguntas**

**KariKari19: Asi pues soy peruano, aunque no como todos, pero para eso l emi perfil, y lo de a Tai asi pues que lohago como yo seria si mi hermanita tuviera uan cita jaja que bueno que te gusto y sigue leyendo y adelante con tus fic que la pracitca hace la perfecion PS: si el encanto Ishida me sali bacan**

** Kari Takishi Yagami- pollomon: asi pues los de "mi querisimo TK" decidi ponerlos por unos videos de Fioriparty que me encantarron de naruto, jaja esa era una fangirl loca con Itaichi, que hasta se metio en las historias y se obseciono con matar a Sasuke proque mato a Itaichi, y deci que Kari se volviera un poco loca x TK gracias al encato Ishida, a y sobre lo otro no creo que este enamorado, ya que en mi colegio las chicas y los chicos estamos separados y soy algo timido para hablar con ellas, aunque hay unas cuantas chicas que cuando las veo me siento medio raro pero como siempre paran juntas no se debido a quien es ese sentimiento, y mucho menos si soy correspondido me gustaria saber, pero si somos amigos, y si creo que los chicos y las chicas si podemos ser amigos sin estar enamorado. En fin muchas gracias por comentar y segir mi fic , te lo agradesco. sige comentando. PD: te voy a dar un pequeño regalito por ser mi fan ok**

**A y algo mas Si no se han dado cuenta el Encanto ISHIDA son los linos ojos azules que tienen Matt y TK que son muy raros en el Japon y les atraen a todas la chicas**

**A si sobre TK en este cap voy ha dejar de hacerlo quedar tan embobado por Kari ya que me parec que soy algo malo con el y como redistribucion hoy Kari sera la que peleara por TK y mostrara sus sentimientos**

Capitulo cinco: De los celos a las peleas por…

Y asi es como los dos chicos van a ver su película muy romantica sobre un par de amigos que se gustaban pero no sabían como decircelos pero que al final se confiesan su amor y terminan como novios (valla es una película basada en la historia de sus vidas)

Hasta que salen del cine y se encuentran con una chica del colegio que era una de las multiples razones por la que esta es una historia con drama

_ O Catalina que haces aquí

_ O Takeru-kun que haces aquí

_Este yo estaba viendo una película- dice el poseedor del encanto Ishida cuando recuerda que tiene una acompañante- ASi con Kari-chan

_Yagami- responde la chica

_Catalina-dice la mensionada-que sorpresa encontrate por aquí

_A pues yo-dice la otra chia- a pues yo puedo estar donde yo quiera asi que te importa

Entonces empieza una de las grandes odiseas de la vida de los chicos ver como dos chicas se van a poner a pelear( aunque sea por su causa aunque el no sabia)

_Y tu que te cres para hablarme asi- dice la que posee la luz- que te crees

_ Y tu que haces con Takeru- dice la rival de Kari- quee hacían

_ A pues yo fui a ver una película con él- responde la chica

_ Que fuiste a ver una película con mi queridísimos Takeru- dice en un ataque certero la chica

_COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE MI QUERIDISIMO TK-responde la amiga de TK- YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE DECIRLE ASI

_ Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA PODER DECIRLE ASI- responde la otra-

_PUES YO SOY SU N- responde Kari quien piensa 2 veces antes de seguir su oración-SU MEJOR AMIGA SI SU MEJOR AMIGA Y TU NO ERES NADA ANTE MI

_PUES YA VEREMOS QUIEN SE GANA A TK-responde la chic

_QUE QUIERES PELEAR POR EL- dice la menor de las Yagami dando a luz sus genes en común con su hermano-CATALINA

_YA PUES EMPESEMOS AQUÍ NO MAS

_ PUES QUE ESPERAS

_ QUE TU TE RECTRACTES

_ PUES NO LO HARE QUE TE DOY MIEDO

_NO PERO TEMO QUE LUEGO TE ACORBADAS Y YA NO TE PUEDAS RETRACTARÇ

_PUES NO PELEA

_PUES TU TAMBIE

_YA PUES

_ TE VAS HA ARREPENTIR

_ NO LO CREO

Y después de media hora de comentarios de presuntos ataques las dos chicas empiezan a pelear por TK, aunque este no sabia ni que pio pasaba

Entonces empieza una pelea de chicas , que es muy diferente alas de los chicos, pues esta constaba de cachetadas que se propinaban una a otra, jaladas de cabellos, arañazos y uno que otra clase de llaves de lucha que Kari trataba de hacer pues había visto a su hermano asiendo, con un pobre TK que no sabia que esa pelea era por el( que envidia tener a dos chicas que se agaran a por uno es algo que cualquier chico desearía) y tras ver que su amiga se estaba lastimando y tras recordar lo tanto que la quería y la amenaza de Tai decide intervenir

_Vamos chicas ya tranquilícense- dice el causante de esa gresca- no peleen

_TU NO TE METAS- dices las dos chicas al unisueno que ala vez le tiran un gancho cruzado TK a cada uno de los ojos dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

_O por Dios que le hemos hecho a TK- dice la poseedora de la luz tras separarse de Catalina e ir a atender a su amigoç

_Que le abras hecho tu pues yo de aquí me voy- dice Catalina que ya estaba huyendo- Y esto no acaba aquí Yagami ya sabras de mi

Entonces la chica se larga dejando a los 2 **MAPSQNSESSPEO **(**M**EJORES **A**MIGOS **P**OR **S**IEMPRE **Q**UE **N**O **S**ABEN **E**XPRESAR **S**US **S**ENTIMIENTOS **P**OR **E**L **O**TRO)solos con una chica lastimada después de una gresca y un chico desmayado y con los dos ojos morados

_O mi queridísimo TK- dice la chica mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara de su amigo- Que te he hecho- dice mientras se pone a llorar

Por surte para Kari tras estar como media hora llorando ve a su amigo despertando, aun con el encanto Ishida intacto,que le dice dulcemente al oído

_La princesa esta triste, porque llora la princesa

_O TK-kun sigues bien- dice la chica abrazándolo- disculpa por lo que te he hecho

_ A Kari-chan no te preocupes no es nada- dice el causante de una pelea de chicas- no es nada

_Como no va a ser nada – dice la chica aun llorando- no se como podrás perdonarme

_ Pues hay una forma- responde el chico que no duda en tomar la oportunidad

_ Que es dime por Dios que es

_Pues que el viernes salgas conmigo a tener una cena- dice el chico- que opinas

_Pues si es eso entonces

_Entonces

_Pues

_Pues por el amor de Dios di que…

_Pues CLARO QUE , SI, si y mas si

_A pues esta bien

_Bien esta claro que bien esta súper bien- dice la chica que ya no aguantaba la felicidad

_Ok esta bien- dice el chico que estaba rojo como nunca y soprendido porque su idea haya sido haceptada

_ Bueno si esta bien- responde la chica mas roja que su amiga

_ Bien creo que será mejor que vallamos a Casa que se hace tarde

_ A si vamos

_Ok Kari-chan

_OK mi queridísimo TK-kun -responde la chica en voz baja

Entonces los chico empiezan el camino a la casa Yagami

MAS TARDE EN LA CASA ISHIDA ( si en casa de Yamato alias Matta ya que TK de quedaba ahí cuando su mama se iba de viaje de negocios)

El joven Yamato estaba afinando su guitarra cuando entra un TK con dos ojos morados y la camisa desgarrada y lo que parecía la marca de un golpe en el estomago

_Valla enano parece que has venido de ser atacado por un salvaje en lugar de ir a una cita- pregunta el mayor de los Ishida

_ No pero paso algo parecido- dice el maltrecho Tk

_ Que que te paso enano- dice Yamato preocupado por su hermanito

_ Pues esto paso…

Entonces TK empieza a contarle a su hermano todo lo que le paso

1º El cine

_Pues mira toda la película se la paso agarrada de mi mano, luego se arrecostó en mi y luego se acerco tanto a mi pues en una parte parte le rompen el corazón al chico y se puso a llorar y yo la hice sentir mejor al decirle que tod iba ha estar mejor y asi fue y me lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla

Luego

2º La pelea

Llega Catalina y empieza a hablar con ella sobre no se que y luego después de oír algo sobre mi se pusieron a pelear, ya sabes con arañazos y cachetadas y jaladas de pelos y eso, entonces yo deseo hacer que dejen de pelear y trato de separarlas y ellas me dicen que no me meta y me tiran un gancho cruzado a cada uno de los ojos y me dejan inconsciente. Entonces despierto y encuentro a Kari llorando y me pide una forma de que la perdone y luego le digo que lo hare si ella sale conmigo a cenar el viernes. Y por alguna razón ella se pone requeté súper feliz.

Y finalmente

3º El golpe final (ya a lo escritor)

Llegamos a la casa de Kari y yo pues me despido de ella y todo y trato de despedirme con un abrazo pero entonces siento un golpe en el estomago y me encuentro a Tai. Y me dice

FASHBACK

_TU QUE TE CRES PARA TRAER A MI HERMANITA TAN TARDE Y LASTIMADA- Dice Tai después de separarse del golpeado- ERES HOMBRE MUERTO

_No Tai no es su culpa-dice Kari

_ TU NO TE METAS-dice Tai- QUE ESE CHICO NO VOLVERA A VER LA LUZ- empezando a cargar los puño

_No Tai no lo lastimes no lo permitiré- dice Kari quien se pone entre su hermano y su queridísimo TK, pero su hermono la saca como si nada y se va contra TK- TK corre

_Chau Kari- chan y Tai-san –dice el chico mientras trata de correr pues Tai estaba empeñado en matarlo.

_TU NO SALDRAS DE AQUÍ –dice Tai- ERES HOMBRE MUERTO- mientras lo sujeta de la camisa pero el chico se escapa del hermano de su amiga- MÁS TE VALE CORRER QUE SI TE ATRAPO TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE NO PODRAS LEVANTARTE DE 1 SEMANA

_Chau TK te veo mañana- fue lo último que se oyó de la chica

FIN DE FASHBACK

Entonces Matt que estaba curando las de su hermano se propone a decir

_Bueno aunque sea no Sali todo mal en tu primera cita

_ Que en la tuya algo malo paso- pregunta el amigo de Kari

_No pero pudo ser peor

_Si no me lo imagino

_pues que podría ser que Kari de halla dicho que no

_ A si pues eso fue los, mejor de todo

_ Bueno cero que eso es todo solo necesitas descansar

_A si pues estoy cansado

_ A después de tanto ajetreo y pelea por ti no me sorprende

_ A que te refieres

_ Que no te has dado cuenta

_ Que

_ Que Kari se muere por ti

_Que si es verdad

_Si no de das cuenta

_A no

_ Pues que la chica te quiere tanto que se peleo por otra por ti

_A si pues seguro

_ Segurísimo

_ Bueno no será porque soy su mejor amigo

_Segurísimo

_Bueno yo no lo estoy del todo seguro- dice TK- oye hermano estabas practicando para tu concierto del Sábado

_A si pues- dice el mayor- porque preguntas

_Porque me gustaría que me hicieras un favor

_ Que quieres enano

_ Pues que me dejes cantarle una canción a Kari

_ Este loco- dice Matt- como se te ocurre

_Se podría decir que si- responde TK- bueno me vas a ayudar ya pe

_Está bien enano

_Gracias muchas gracias hermano

_Ok enano ya cálmate

_ Muchas gracias hermano te debo una

_Ok pero ándate ya ha descansar que mañana tienes clases

_Ok muchas gracias hermano- dice TK yendo a dormir- que descanses

_Ok duerme bien

Entonces TK se va a dormir y Matt se pone a pensar

POV'S MATT

Hay enano me haces acordar a mi época de pretendiente con Sora, aunque yo no sufrí tanto como tú, aunque creo que te salió bien por lo que me cuentas, hay otra chica que cayó bajo el encanto de un Ishida Jajaja

END OF POV'S

**Okey se que los hice sufrir un poco aTk pero no pude evitarlo**

**Ha y como ya se han dado cuenta me demore algo en escribir, pues es que ha venido mi abuela de españa y paso algo de tiempo con ella, y las tareas, y un examen triple que tengo de matematica el vierne, y un como se estan dando cuenta estan salieno mas largos asi que si me demoro no se preocupen que no voy a dejar jamas la historia sin termirar**

**Asi que aqui vienen las preguntas ¿TK se recuperara de lo que le paso? ¿Ira mañana al colegio? ¿Le dejare de hacer caño a TK? ¿Kari se volvera una fangirl loca de TK por el encato Ishida? ¿Veran los videos de Fioriparty en Youtube com Naruto Randomes y el nuemero del cap el 7 es el mejor o como nr7 que esta en español? ¿ Seguire haciendo capitulos haci de largos? ¿ Como les hira a Kari y Tk en su cena? ¿Tai dejara a Kari ir a la cena o hablarle a TK?¿Catalina peleara de nuevo con KAri? ¿Kari ganaria? ¿Que cancion le escribira Tk a Kari? ¿ Saldre bien en el exaamen del viernes?**

**Bueno esto es todo dejen review porfa ya **

**eso es todo**

**Viva Peru ok chaufa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Si logre terminar el capitulo seis que no se me ocurria nada desoues de averme preocupado tanto por el examen pero aquie esta**

Capitulo seis: De verdad fue una semana muy…

En la casa Yagami

Cierta chica que ha vuelto a su casa, después de haber venido de una cita con un chico que la había enamorada en el preciso momento de verlos a esos hermosos ojos azules, que le habían causado una gran impresión que no se podría definir con palabras, pero eso fue mas que suficiente para hacer sentir celos, y una gran tristeza al verlo en el piso después de haber sufrido por su culpa, y que luego por su hermano que le causo un puñetazo en el estomago por que ella no controlo su temperamento y todo esto como la hace sentir pues veamos que es lo que hacen esa chica en un momento de meditación en su cuarto.

POV'S KARI

AHHHHHHHHHH me siento muy triste no puedo creer que por mi culpa el pobre de TK haya sufrido tanto por mi culpa, porque no lo dejo de mortificar, primero le hago daño con ese puñetazo en su lindo ojito, hay pero que lindo ojito, tan azul y lindo y hermoso y que bien me hace sentir cuando lo veo, hay que perfectos son, pero por no saber controlarme ante esa odiosa de Catalina mi queridísimo TK sale lastimado, y para variar ese fastidioso de mi hermano lo golpea sin preguntar, y el que ya había sufrido mucho esa noche, aaaa pobrecito es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa.

FASHBACK

_HIKARI YAGAMI-dice el mayor- QUE TE CREES HA VENIR HA ESTA HORA Y ASI DE LASTIMADA

_Pero hermano escúchame- responde la menor

_Y TU QUE TIENES QUE DECIR ES OBIO QUE ESE ON DE TK TE HIZO ALGO

_NO hermano no fue TK

_ENTONCES SI NO FUE EL QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE FUE

_La verdad fue mi culpa pues me puse a pelear con una chica

_Y TU QUE TIENES QUE ESTAR PELEANDO- responde mas enojado el chico- AHORRA YA NO SOLO ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO POR LLEGAR TARDE Y LASTIMADA, SINO QUE TAMBIEN TENGO QUE DISCULPARME CON ESE ON DE ISHIDA

_Pero hermano déjame explicarte es que me puse a pelear con una chica por que

_SABES QUE NO ME IMPORTA TUS RAZONES- dice mas enojado el mayor-ESTAS CASTIGADA DIN TV NI INTERNET POR UNA SEMANA

_Pero hermano

_NADE DE PEROS ESTAS CASTIGA Y ANDATE DE UNA VEZ A DORMIR

_Pero

_DIJE QYE TE FUERAS HA DORMIR

_HERMANO ERES MUY MALO- dice la menor mientras se dirjia a su cuarto- TE ODIO

END OF FLASHBACK

MI culpa mi culpa mi culpa y lo peor es que mi hermano me manda a mi cuarto a las 8pm que voy a hacer no voy a seguir matándome asi, asi que que hacer, no se que hacer, que hacer , que hacer, YA se voy a buscar c/u de mis fotos mis y con TK.

Valla creo que son como 100, que linda es esta donde el esta con esa linda camisita, y esta cuando nos fuimos a USA, y esta cuando el estaba jugando basquetbol, pero que lindo se ve con su uniforme, y esta en su fiesta, y esta cuando me estaba fastidiando porque tomaba muchas fotos y accidentalmente termine tomándole una foto a sus lindísimos ojos, pero que findo ojos tan azules , tan bonito, tan especiales, tan…

END OS POV'S

Y entonces nuestra chica coge uno de sus muchos cuadernos de dibujo, coje un lápiz y empieza a dibujar lo que le viene a la mente

Un trazo por aquí otro por allá y sin darse cuenta termina dibujando el rostro de su amigo en el cual se podían distinguir un par de ojos azules en el medio de su cara.

Luego empieza ha hacer otro también del mismo chico pero desde otra perspectiva

Y otro y otro y otro y asi siguió y cada dibujo que elegia lo iba separando y colgando en su pared junto con sus fotos de ese mismo chico, y asi poco a poco su cuarto empezó a parecerse mas a una galería de arte de ese chico especial que ella tanto estimaba(FANGIRL LOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAA)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

La pequeña Yagami ya se encontraba en el colegio pensando en sus clases. Cuando aparece un chico con unos lentes del sol y cabello rubio al salón y se sienta al lado de Kari

_Este disculpe chico pero ahí se sienta mi mejor amigo

_Y quién es ese- responde el chico

_Es mi queridísimo TK Takaishi

_Si es el mismo chico que recibió ayer un puñetazo en cada ojo y que fue golpeado por tu hermano

_SI

_y es el mismo con el cual vas a cenar el viernes

_Si-dice Kari- momento y tu como sabes

_Porque- dice el chic mientras se quitba los lentes- yo soy ese chico

_O TK-kun eres tu no te reconocí

_Se nota

_Perdón no es que no quería e que con lentes de sol te ves algo diferente

_A si

_SI es que no te veía los ojos y me pareciste raro

_Bueno por culpa de alguien a quien quiero mucho se me quedaron asi de morados

_QUE QUIERES A CATALINA

_No tontita te quiero a ti

_Aaa si es muy estteee muy bueenoo

_Ok mejor empieza a concentrarte en la clase

_OK

Y asi paso el dia MARTES

AL otro dia

La pequeña HIkari estaba en su sitio de costumbre cuando ve a su mejor amigo acercándose, ya con mas desinflamados, y con una invitación en mano

_ Oye Kari-chan

_ Que TK  
_Este te gustaría ir al concierto de mi hermano conmigo

_Claro TK ¿Cuándo es?

_Es este sábado a las 6pm

_SI pero no se si mi hermano me deje ir- dice la chica- es que esta enojado conmigo

_NO te preocupes yo lo llame ayer y me dijo que estaba bien

_Y como te lo acepto

_BUENO primero el también va ha ir pues mi hermano lo invito

_Ya y

_ Y segundo lo acepto si es que ya no necesitaba que me diera una disculpa por lo del Lunes

_ O TK

_Bueno vas conmigo

_Como en una cita

_SI este se podría llamar asi

_Bueno esta bien

_ SI

_SI

_Ok

_OK

Y asi paso el Miercoles

AL otro dia

_Oye Kari-chan

_SI TK

_ A donde quieres ir a cenar mañana

_NO se que tal a comida italiana

_Es perfecto que tal si vamos a Luigi's

_Perfecto

_OK

_OK

_Señorita Yagami y señor Takishi- interrumpe el maestro de historia- Se podría saber de que ta hablando

_Este de nada profe

_Si pues se nota que no le han prestado atención a la clase

_ NO es que

_Es que nada, para mañana me deben traer 2 pag sobre el renacimiento y el humanismo escritas a mano y con un promedio de minimo 400 palabras

_Pero profe

_Sin peros

_Pero profe podemos hacerlo juntos

_Que son parejita o algo asi- dice el profesor causando la risa de todos los chicos del aula y el enrojecimiento de los 2 castigados- bueno

_Esta bien

Mas tarde en otra clase

_Oye TK

_SI

_Quieres ir hoy a las 4pm a mi casa para hacer el trabajo

_OK

_OK

Mas tarde en la casa Yagami

_O por Dios debe sr TK mejor le abro la puerta

_Hola Kari

_Hola TK

_Como estas , esta Tai

_Bien y no salio hacia la casa de tu hermano

_Asi entonces pongamos nos a trabajar antes de que venga por si me quiera pegar

_O TK eres chictoso- dice Kari- porque no vas por mi libro a mi cuarto mientras yo me pongo a preparar los papeles

_Ok

Y nadie se pudo imagirnar la cara de sorpresa del chico al ver el cuarto de su mejor amiga lleno de fotos, dibujo, pinturas, de él en las paredes de su cuarto

_O TK te estoy esperando- llama la chica

_O k ya voy- dice el chico

_Entonces empezamos la tarea

_OK

_OK

Luego de 2 horas de aburrida investigación acaba la tarea y …

_O ye Kari

_SI TK

_Este porque tu cuarto esta lleno de fotos, dibujo y pinturas mias

_Es que yo- dice la chica enrojecida- estaba haciendo practicas de dibujo y como solo encontré fotos tuyas decidi practicar con eso

_A ya

Entonces después de 1 hora viendo TV( porque Kari aprovecho que Tai no estaba) TK se fue

Fin del dia Jueves

**Y que tal les gusto y sobre lode el proque elegia a el profe de Historia como el que fastidia a nuestra parejita es porque en mi cole el profe que me enseña histori es mi tutor y siempre se mete en las vidas amorosas de los otros chicos fstidiando los con las chicas que les gusta, por suerte yo no le cuentomucho ala gente sobre mi, y ademas siempre deja tarea pesada y aburridas para el otro dia**

**Y aqui las preguntas,¿como le ira a nuestra parejita en su cena?¿ qque cancion le cantara TK a KAri ? y algo asi e**

**esto es todo chau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis querido lectores, a mis lindas fans y seguidores gracias por segir leyendo y aqui les mando otro cap de mi fic**

**y unas repuestas a sus reviews:**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: no te preocupes no hay problema que te ayasa demorado en dejar review no hay problema. A si sobre las SEÑALES creo que se paso la mano en algunos caso, pero tienes que admitir que alunas chicas se obsecionan por los chicos de esta forma, jaja. Y sobre lo de tu prof. no te sientas mal que aveces asi fastidian a uno. Por ejem. el Miercoles tuvimos un examen de plan lector (osea nos sacan a todos los salones y nos tenemos que hubiacar donde nos evaluan la obra y hay estmos juntos chicos y chias)y pues esta vez me habia leido ROmeo y Julieta y aunque aqui me es facil hablar en el cole no y mas cuando hay chicas y yo estube caviz bajo porque no me gusta hablar mucho y salimos y entonces un chico me dice que estaba asi porlo que habia una chica, y me dice que me gust y que me gusta, y yo a esa chica ni la he visto nuca en mi vida, y le empezan a lastiadar a uno y pues el punto es que hay gente que lo fastidian a uno asi pero no debes darle importancia pues tu sabes que no es verdad y eso es todo**

**KariKari 19: gracias por el review y por que siempre les y siempre escribes al seg y te felicito por terminar tu primer fic**

**Bueno eso es todo asi que aqui esta**

Capitulo siete: De la locura ala…

Había un chico de mas o menos 13 años en su cuarto pensando que fue lo que había visto en la casa de su mejor amiga y que le había causado una gran impresión pero el no salvia como interpretar lo que había visto y como estaba en la casa de la única persona ala que le podía de contar de sus secretos decido ir a verlo

_Hey hermano necesito tu ayuda

_A ver chico enamorado que quieres ahorra

_Pues es que quiero que me ayudes como terapeuta pues creo que ya me volví loco

_Haber loquito de amor que te paso

_Pues mira- dice TK mientras se hecha en el sillón como si de verdad estuviera con un terapeuta- mira pues yo estaba en la casa de Kari

_Aja- responde el mayor que estaba con una libreta como apuntando

_Y entonces me pido que fuera a su cuarto

_Aja

_Y cuando entre

_Aja

_Pues vi que en sus paredes había como un millón de fotos, dibujos, bocetos , pinturas, oleos y una cantidad de imágenes de mi

_Aja

_Y pues eso me asusto un poco

_Aja

_Y le fui a preguntar a Kari que era eso

_Aja

_Y me dijo que solo estaba practicando su dibujo

_Aja

_Si pero yo no estoy 100% seguro de que esa sea la verdad

_Aja

_Y pues no se cómo interpretar eso

_Aja

_Y entonces yo no se si será que de verdad estaba practicando, o no se que es eso, o a lo mejor me estoy volviendo loco y pienso que a Kari le importo mas que solo como un amigo, o alo mejor el golpe me causo un daño cerebrar y me estoy imaginando cosas

_Aja

_Y eso pues vengo pedir que me interpretes lo que es

_Aja

_Y me vas ayudar

_Aja

_Y pues que es lo que opinas

_Aja

_Hermano me estas escuchando

_Aja

_Ya pe hazme caso

_Aja

_Ya pues deja de hacer eso y dime que estás haciendo en esa libreta

_Pues es mi diagnostico-dice el disque psicólogo mostrando su diagnostico que era unos dibujitos de Kari y TK tomados de la mano y caminando al estilo caricatura en la que ellos se decían lo mucho que se querían y que estaban enamorados- y esta es tu medicina- dice el chico mostrándole el siguiente dibujo en donde aparecían los dos chicos besándose- entonces Joven Ishida mi diagnostico es que sufre de **ECDSMA** (**E**namoramiento **C**rónico **D**e **S**u **M**ejor **A**miga) y la única cura es algo de **DSS **(**D**ecirle **S**us **S**entimientos) y una dosis de **DUB **(**D**arle **U**n **B**eso)y lo mas seguro de que hace efecto imediato

_Jajaja mira como me rio

_Si es muy gracioso, no TK pero es la verdad y tu lo sabes

_NO ES CIERTO

_Si lo es admítelo TK estas locamente enamorado de Kari y te mueres por decirle eso y darle un beso

_NO ES CIERTO

_Si lo es admítelo TK te mueres por Hikari Yagami

_NO ES CIERTO

_Si lo es TK admítelo tu lo sabe

_SI LO ADMITO ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE HIKARI YAGAMI- grita TK a todo pulmón- ESTOY MUY ENAMORADA DE ELLA Y QUIERO DECIRLE MI SENTIMIENTOS Y DARLE UN BESO Y QUE SEA MI NOVIA

_Ves tan difícil fue decirlo

El viernes

Despues de ir de al colegio y presentarle su trabajo al profe Jorge (asi se llama mi profe) y soportar otras clases llega la salida y una corta conversación entre los 2 chicquillos

_Hey TK

_Si Kari

_Te parece bien si pasa por mi hoy a las 5:30 para llegar a Luigi's a las 6

_Ok

_Ok te veo mi queridísimo TK

_Ok mi queridísima Kari- dice el chico con el mismo tono que el de su amiga

Mas tarde ese dia, para ser exactos las 5:30

Casa Yagami

_Kari te busca tu amiguito en la puerta- dice Tai

_Ya voy hermano- dice la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta para encontrar a un muy bien arreglado TK y a su hermano con puños en mano

_ Y si algo le vuelve a pasar a mi hermanita contigo te vas a morir Ok

_OK Tai-san- responde el chico que luego ve a su amiga muy bien arreglada- KAri estas muy guapa- dice el chico sin desmayarse esta vez- nos vamos

_Ok- responde la chica-hermano volvemos a las 9 Ok

_Nada que 9 a las 8 en punto estas aquí OK- dice el chico pero ala nada pues los 2 muchachitos ya se habían ido

Entonces los dos chicos se van camino a Luigi's y al llegar le dicen si tenían reservación y TK dice que mesa para 2 y los lleva a una mesa que se encontraba en una especie de jardín, bajo la luz de la luna y las velas que habían puesto en la mesa el encargado y la música de una banda de fondo que estaba tocando y los dos chicos se dispusieron comer su pasta (fideos) y de postre TK pide un helado de 3 capas especialmente para Kari, y como la chica estaba encantada por la cena y el postre no se da cuenta cuando le dan la cuenta a su amigo, la cual tenía 3 dígitos, entonces empiezan hablar de una y mil cosas cuando TK le hace una gran pregunta a su amiga

_Kari vas ha ir mañana al concierto de mi hermano conmigo porque es sumamente importante que vallas

_Porque TK

_Porque mañana te voy a dar un gran regalo en el concierto y espero que te guste

_Ok voy ha ir pero dime que es lo que va ha ser

_No te lo dire-dice el chico que desvía la mirada hacia donde estaba una señorita (o mas bien una chica de su edad comiendo junto a un muro)-mira- dice el chico señalando el lugar

_QUE TK ESTAS EN UNA CENA CONMIGO Y ESTAS VIENDO A OTRAS MUJERES- dice la chica propinándole un golpe de nuevo el ojo pero esta vez no sele puso morado- ERES UN…

_No Kari-chan no estoy viendo a la chica sino estoy viendo el mural que tiene un lindo diseño

_A- dice la chica muy avergonzada- lo siento perdón por volverte a golpear- dice la chica acercándose a TK- déjame verte el ojo

_No te preocupes estoy bien- dice el chico cuando se da cuenta que su rostro y es de su amiga estaban a escasos cm y se podía sentir la respiración del otro

Ninguno dijo nada ni pestañaron o respiraron solo serraron los ojos y se acercaron y estaban a punto de besarse cuando

_Disculpe señor pero necesitamos su mesa

_O si no hay problema ya nos vamos- dijeron los 2 retirándose y poniéndose camino a la casa de los Yagami

POV'S KARI

O por Dios casi lo beso estuve a 2 cm de el y ese mesero se le ocurre interrumpirnos no pudo ser en peor momento no se por qué me pasa a mi pero que será lo que me quiere dar TK mañana será un beso hay ojala SISISI

END POV'S

POV'S TK

O por Dios casi beso a mi querida Kari , casi , casi , ese mesero de …, uy porque se mete no volveré jamás a este restaurante por ese mesero, pero lo mas seguro que depues de su regalo de mañana si me da uno.

END POV'S

Y asi llega a la casa de Kari y se como no le paso nada a Kari, Tai no golpe y Tk se va a casa con un beso de Kari, pero en la mejilla

**Eso es tod gracias chau**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como toda istori debe llegar a la parte en que hay la pelea y el corazon roto y este cap es eso**

**LA cosa es que va ha tener canciones y todo eso y sobre las canciones todas estan traducidas**

**Enfin para mis LINDAS fans**

**Karikari19: este yo si sabia lo de el trafic y todo eso, pero aun asi ustedes dos son las unicas que dejan review asi que las considero como mis fans, pero si no quieres que les dedique un cap entonces solo dime**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: si este creo que debi dejarlos besarse pero por alguna razon no me parecia el momento, y sobre lo de ser mas descritbos creo que tienes razon entonces he de mejorar, aunque creo que tu deberias terminar tus fics. Y aqui te voy dar algo de Narut para ser presiso canciones**

**Bueno eso esto y lean la parte en que se pierde la esperanza**

Capitulo ocho: BREAK HEART

Es sábado por la mañana o mejor conocido la previa del momento de TK, el momento que estaba esperando durante una semana, lo que mas ansiaba desde hace un tiempo, etc.,ect.

Pero para dejar al pequeñito tranquilo pues últimamente ha estado muy ocupado componiendo una canción, hay que dejarlo en paz y ver cómo vive el momento la chica que va ser la recibidora de esa canción

En la casa Yagami

La mas pequeña de la casa se encuentra en su cuarto con un lápiz, su cuaderno de dibujos y otra foto de el chico que posee su corazón, haciendo lo típico en su castigo, dibujarlo y todo eso pero..

POV`S KARI

A ver A ver ahorra como voy a dibujar a MI QUERIDISIMO TK, si solo mi para cualquier chica que me lo quiera quitar, si te habla a ti que está pensando algo con mi TK, que ni se te ocurra quitármelo, porque si se te ocurre ya sabrás de lo que soy capaz, volviendo ahorra que ya tengo una imagen de c/u foto que tengo de TK, que tal si me dibujo con el esta vez, Si es genial, buena idea Kari, o gracias Kari, que foto vas ha usar, esta que tenemos de cuando nos fuimos a USA, perfecta Kari, gracias Kari.(cucú cucú)

END OF POV'S

Y asi empieza la chica a dibujarse a ella con TK, y lo que empieza como un boceto se vuelve una pintura, luego un oleo, y termina finalmente, en ese momento algo inconsciente, dibujándose con TK en un dibujo normal pero con un pequeño detalle estos dos se encontraban besándose

_Hay mi gran sueño- dice la chica mirando su dibujo

Y para no hacer mas larga la espera de el gran concierto vamos a unas horas antes de tal evento para evitar el suspenso y todo eso, con un TK esperando en la puerta desde hace 3 min porque no se atrevía a tocar el timbre

5pm casa Yagami

POV'S KARI

O por Dios que me pongo, que tal esto no es muy de niña, y esto es muy formal, y esto esta bien pero le gustara a TK, y he de echarme mucho perfume o un poco y he de ponerme lápiz labial o no, o me ira a besar o no pero lo hará no porque sino para que me invitara al concierto y que será esa sorpresa que me está preparando. Y ojala mi hermano no mes este fastidiando todo el dia ahh que miedo tengo.

END OF POV'S

_Kari tu amiguito viene a verte-dice el mayor-ven que ya es hora

_OK hermano-dice la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta la cual estaba usando untraje que a cualquiera lo hubiera dejado con la boca abierta por lo bonito que se veía con eso

_Y como te dije la otra vez si le pasa algo a mi hermanita te mueres ok- dice el mayor- Y voy ha estar vigilándolos desde lejos.

_Ok Tai-san- dice el chico que voltea a ver a su amiga y hace un gran esfuerzo para que no se le habrá la boca y le caiga una gota de saliba- Kari-chan te ves muy Guapa- dice el chico sin desmayarse- nos vamos

_Si TK-kun-dice la chica observando el atuendo de su amigo- nos vemos en el concierto hermano

_Ok ojo que los estoy vigilando- dice el chico pero los 2 angelitos ya se fueron

En el concierto, que se realizaba en una zona algo lejos de los edificios porque no lo dejaban a Matt tocar en zonas con mucha gente pues la otra vez se rompieron todas las ventanas de Odaiba y salieron lastimado 10 personas

Dos pequeñitos se encontraban en el concierto de los Teen Age Wolves, donde se encontraban muy juntos en primera fila, tan juntos que cualquiera que no los conocieran dirían que eran novios, entonces empieza el concierto

_Buenas tardes Odaiba. Listos para rockear-dice Matt a lo que se oye un rotuno si- pues empecemos y esta es la primera canción que aprendi a tocar y un tributo a una de mis bandas favoritas

Y comienza la primera canción

Alguna vez escuchaste a orange range?  
No le digas a tu mama o pensara que estas loco  
Todas las chicas lindas la escuchan  
Nuestra música es mejor para las autopistas

Mira al rededor ,el cielo sonríe, ahora levántate  
Oh Yeah!(4)  
OhOh(6)

Salta el numero uno Tyson haciendo un Slam Dunk  
Sosteniéndome fuerte te abrazo, te beso y te quiero  
El maestro del Yoga Mr. Masera odia el curry  
El peor torero Sánchez Sánchez Ole!

Mira al rededor el cielo sonríe, ahora levántate  
Oh Yeah!(4)

Mira al rededor, el mundo esta cambiando,  
todos están haciendo su fuerzo, así que levántate  
Oh Yeah! (4)

OH oh(4)  
Hattaya San se queda absorto en la naciones unidas  
El pato Pekin hace esenas de accion con cables  
y Chen Lee con su bicicleta  
Popo San limpia a findo su KOTEKA (Tipo de funda)  
Juntense todos gente de Japon

Mira al rededor el cielo sonrie, ahora levantate  
Oh Yeah!(4)

Mira al rededor, el mundo esta cambiando,  
todos estan haciendo su fuerzo, asi que levantate  
Oh Yeah!(4)

OHoh(8)

Mira al rededor el cielo sonrie, ahora levantate  
Oh Yeah!(4)

Mira al rededor, el mundo esta cambiando,  
todos estan haciendo su fuerzo, asi que levantate  
Oh Yeah!(4)

OHoh(6)

Y la gente grita como loca por el gran Matt Ishida

_Les gusto pues aquí hay otra canción y esta es dedicada a todos mis amigos

ERES MI AMIGO AAH, TODAVÍA RECUERDAS

EL SUEÑO QUE TUVIMOS ESE DÍA ¿VERDAD?

ERES MI SUEÑO AAH, SOLO ACABAMOS DE COMENZAR

, TU ERES MI GRAN AMIGO PERDIDO

WHOA, ¡ES HORA DE MOVERSE!

CADA DÍA, ILUMINADA POR EL BRILLO AJENO,

QUIERO VERTE, ENCENDER MI ALMA EN FUEGO

PERO AHORA, HEMOS ESTADO LEJOS DE ESOS DIVERTIDOS DÍAS

SER EL FUTURO, INTENTARÉ TOMAR EL RELEVO, ¡POR ESO VOY A SOÑAR SOBRE ELLO!

¡VOY A IR A LA DISTANCIA!

MIRANDO HACIA EL CIELO TAN LLENO

SOLO ESTOY EMPEZANDO

USARE MI PODER, A PLENO PODER

ERES MI AMIGO AAH, TODAVIA RECUERDAS

EL SUEÑO QUE TUVIMOS ESE DÍA ¿VERDAD?

ERES MI SUEÑOAAH, SOLO ACABAMOS DE COMENZAR,

TU ERES MI AMIGO PERDIDO

WHOA, ES HORA DE MOVERSE

GRACIAS AMIGO MIO

AAH NO HE OLVIDADO LO QUE PASÓ ESE DÍA

ERES MI SUEÑO

AAH, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE PROTEGERÉ A MI MANERA

WHOA, LA DISTANCIA

ERES MI AMIGO AAH, TODAVÍA RECUERDAS

EL SUEÑO QUE TUVIMOS ESE DÍA ¿VERDAD?

ERES MI SUEÑO AAH, SOLO ACABAMOS DE COMENZAR

, TU ERES MI GRAN AMIGO PERDIDO

WHOA, ¡ES HORA DE MOVERSE!

GRACIAS AMIGO MIO

AAH NO HE OLVIDADO LO QUE PASÓ ESE DÍA

ERES MI SUEÑO

AAH, LA PROXIMA VEZ TE PROTEGERÉ A MI MANERA

WHOA, LA DISTANCIA

Y la gente grita como loca por el gran Matt Ishida otra vez

_Les gusto pues aquí hay otra canción, esta la escribi hace 2 años y espero qu le guste

Volvemos a empezar,

la historia se escribirá de nuevo

a enorme velocidad, lo sé bien.

Teñirse tu verás, de rojo

la tierra hasta su entraña,

salvarla todos debemos con valor.

Paraiso fue, inerte luce hoy,

llevamos adentro un heroe dormido,

¡levántalo!.

Atravesemos con decisión

hasta un lejano confín

dificil senda sin temer

mirando fijo sin desfallecer.

Que los latidos del corazón

quemen tu pecho con ardor.

Aquel mañana que se olvidó

volvamos todos a recuperar

en la batalla que va a iniciar.

Nunca me detendré

llevo en mi alma la energía

Que el tiempo no será capaz de detener

Pues con una explosión,

que se desata en mi interior

Llegar a la meta

Ese es mi objetivo

lo alcanzare

Despertare al guerrero interior

que late fuerte en mi corazón

Mas el destino me ayudara

mi objetivo ahorra claro esta

Toda barrera superare,

Nada me podrá hacer retroceder

Mi espiritu ardera

la flama que me guiara

Asia el futuro que yo anhele

Solo existe una razón

que me alienta siempre a seguir

Eres mi angel mi motivación

necesito estar cerca de ti

Atravesemos con decisión

hasta un lejano confín

dificil senda sin temer

mirando fijo sin desfallecer.

Que los latidos del corazón

quemen tu pecho con ardor.

Aquel mañana que se olvidó

volvamos todos a recuperar

en la batalla que va a iniciar.

Y la gente grita como loca por el gran Matt Ishida otra vez

_Les gusto pues aquí hay otra canción, esta es especial para los que nunca se rinden sigan asii y caigan ante la adversidad

la la la...la la la...

Puedes escuchar la voz que resuena en mi interior

tan fuerte como mi corazón.

Me ha impulsado y ayudado a vencer la adversidad.

Ahora es el momento, no hay porque mirar atras

sigue luchando hasta el final.

Y aquel fututro sera brillante, veras, lo alcanzaras.

Tu poder pronto despertara

En tu alma reside la llave

para lograr que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Destruye, deshaste

de toda atadura. Liberate y expulsa el poder.

Demuestra la fuerza que guardas en tu alma

Y acompañame... vamonos ya.

Cuando piensas que no hay una forma de escapar

y que todo se ha perdido ya

No te detengas, siempre habra alguien que en ti confiara.

Solo mira alrededor, todos ya estan aqui

nunca has sentido la soledad

Aun no entiendes que el dolor pronto se esfumara.

Tu historia se reescribira

para ti ha empezado de nuevo

Al despertar el camino se iluminara.

Destruye, deshaste

de toda atadura.

Ahora estas listo para luchar.

No dejes tus sueños perdidos en el tiempo

Debes recuperar la ilusion.

Desturye, deshaste

de toda atadura

liberate y expulsa el poder.

Demuestra la fuerza que guardas en tu alma

Y acompañame.

Destruye, deshaste

de toda atadura

Ahora estas listo para luchar.

No djes tus sueños perdidos en tu alma.

Debes recuperar la ilusion.

Previamente al fianl de la canción

_Kari ya vuelvo- dice el chico que posee el encanto Ishida

_Que a donde vas TK- dice la hechizada por dichos ojos

_Voy a darte una sorpresa- dice el chico mientras saca un sobre de su camisa- toma y no lo habras hasta que lleges a tu casa

_OK TK –responde la chica

_OK espero que te guste tu regalo- dice el chico despidiéndose con un besito en la mejilla, para ser mas exactos a 3cm de sus labios

Y la gente grita como loca por el gran Matt Ishida otra vez

_Les gusto pues aquí hay otra canción pero esta es especial es cantada por mi hermanito TK denle la bienvenida- dice Matt mientras sube TK

_Hola Odaiba- dice el chico- estoy aquí para cantar una canción para alguien muy especial para mí y es pero que les guste

Y empieza la canción

Antes de saberlo ya te estoy mirando

Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti

¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?

Quiero preguntarte

Hemos estado juntos desde que erramos pequeños verdad?

Corriendo y cayendo siempre estábamos riendo

Aun no somos mayores, pero en aquella ocasión nosotros

Corrimos muy rápido verdad?

Cuando estas a mi lado me siento confundido si embargo es un alivio

Siempre estoy pensando en ti

Solias llorar siempre pero ahorra

Estas de pie en la luz

¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?

Quiero preguntarte solo eso quiero saber

Ahorra puedo abrir la puerta de aquel dia

A decir verdad hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte pero

No puedo expresarlo bien con palabras

Siempre estuvimos protegidos pero

Lo único que quiero proteger ahorra es

Antes de saberlo ya te estoy mirando

Solo quedándome en diagonal detrás de ti

¿Soy yo el foco de tu corazón?

Quiero preguntarte

No podre hacerlo verdad

Solias llorar siempre pero ahorra

Estas de pie en la luz

¿Quién es el foco de tu corazón?

Quiero preguntarte solo eso quiero saber

Y la gente grita como loca, mientras TK baja del escenario, para encontrarse con la chica de su corazón

Mientras la pequeña Kari esta mas que enamoradísima de TK

POV'S KARI

O por Dios que bien canta y esa canción es para mi parece ser para mi pues es como relatar todo lo que vivimos cuando eramos niños, hay TK claro que eres el foco de mi corazón

END OF POV'S

Entonces Kari se pone camino a tras del escenario para decirle a TK todos sus sentimiento y decirle que si es el foco de su corazon, pero al llegar a tras escenario se encuentra con una escena que le partió el corazón en 2, ve a su mejor amigo, el foco de su corazón, abrazado fuertemente con Catalina y Kari que no dice nada se va corriendo llorando como loca y con un corazon que se estaba quebrado en 2 partes, y si se pudiera ver su corazón en una mitad estaría la T y en la otra la K

Entonces tras haber corrido como dos minutos escucha la voz de ese que tanto daño le hizo y se da la vuelta

_Kari- chan- dice el chico- espérame

_QUE QUIERES- dice la chica entre llantos- QUE NO VES QUE YO YA NO TE QUIERO VER NUCA JAMAS

_Pero Kari porque ya no

_PORQUE PORQUE- dice la chica que aparte de tristeza la invandio el enojo-QUE TE CREES PARA TODABIA VENIR A DECIRME QUE ME ENOJO POR LA PURAS

_Pero Kari que te he hecho

_QUE TE VI A TI CON CATALINA ABRAZANDOLA Y TU ME TRAES AQUÍ PARA CONTEMPLAR ESE ESPETACULO, VALLA REGALO NO

_Pero Kari no es lo que parece

_COMO NO VA HA SER LO QUE PARECE, TK ERES UN EMBUSTERO, MENTIRO, ENGAÑADOR, TRAICIONERO, PERO AMIGO DE LA VIDA, Y NUNCA MAS VOY QUERRER VERTE EN MI VIDA

_Pero Kari- dice el chico que también ya estaba empezando a llorar

_CAYATE- dice la chica dándole una cachetada que sono mas fuerte que la guitarra de Matt- NUNCA JAMAS TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA Y POR SI TUBISTE UNA ESPERANZA DE QUE FUERAMOS ALGO MAS- dice la chica cogiendo su pulsera que TK le regalo hace 2 años- ESTO ES LO QUE PIENZO DE ESO- dice la chia tirando la pulsera al piso y pisando la como 100 veces- PARA MI ESTAS MUERTO ASI QUE SALTE DE MI VIDA- Termina de decir y se sale corriendo

Entonces que TK solo, en un shock total, todo lo que había planeado, todas sus ilusión, toda su esperanza que todo desecha por completo, y si el corazón de Kari se partió en 2, el de TK ahorita se parecía mas a una bola de cristal que había sido tirada al suelo, se había roto en 1000 pedazos y esos pedazos se rompieron en la mitad y esa mitad en la mitad, y asi quedo su corazón del pequeño

_UH SABIA QUE NO ME SERVIA DE NADA TENER UNA ESPERANZA EN ESO- dice el chico mas enojado- NUNCA DEBI TENER UNA ESPERANZA- dice el chico cogiendo un su emblema( de hecho era un colgante parecido ala etiqueta original , que Kari le regalo en su cumpleaños en año pasado y tenia grabada la palabra esperanza)-SABIA QUE ESTO JAMAS IBA HA FUNCIONAR Y ESTE EMBLEMA ESTA ESPERANZA ES NADA MAS QUE EL RECUERDO DE ALGUIEN A QUIEN YO MUCHO QUERIA Y LE DI MI CORAZON Y LO ROMPE EN CANTIDAD DE PEDAZOS-dice el chico lanzándolo con todas su fuerzas- NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A TENER ESPERANZA- y se ve como el emblema se pierde a la distancia

Entonces TK se va ha su casa y se encierra en su cuarto y ni se oyo un sonido desde su interior, solamente se puso a recordar lo que paso

FLASHBACK

POV'S TK

Que bien espero que ha Kari le haya gustado mi canción o mejor dicho mi declaración, ojala que la acepte y me de un beso

END OF POV'S

Entonces llega Catalina y se dispone a abrazar a TK

_Oh Takeru que lindo cantas- dice la chica- era para mi no

_No Catalina- dice el chico zafándose- es para Kari

_Ah- dice la chica- Pues parece que ha ella no le gusto- dice la chica señalando ala mencionada corriendo

_No Kari- dice el chico que sale corriendo

END OF FASHBACK

Mientras que el chico que se hallaba es su cuarto contando los pedazos en los que quedo su corazón, una chica con el corazón en 2 estaba en su cuarto rompiendo y botando todos los dibujos que tenia de ese chico

_ERES UN EMBUSTERO, MENTIROSO, ENGAÑADOR, QUE JUGO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS- decía la chica mientras rompía los dibujo- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYA ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN COMO TU- dice mientras estaba con el dibujo de los 2 juntos que dibujo antes del concierto, pero no lo estaba contemplando sino partiéndolo en 2 y tirándolo por la ventana, y en eso no se da cuenta que la carta que TK le dio cayo en medio de sus cuadernos

Y asi pasaron el fin de semana los 2 chicos, encerados en su cuartos lamentándose de su suerte, pero lo que no sabían es que el destino no los iba a dejar separados por mucho tiempo...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustdo y si no le encontraron gusto a las canciones escuchenlas con su musica, y para los que no se dieron cuenta las cancines son: 1º Viva Rock de Naruto 2º Distance de Naruto 3º Target de digimon 2 opening(si vieron la serie en español y no la reconocieron decerianvolver a verla 3 veces) 4º Break Up de digimon 2 tema de armo digi, y la cancion de TK 5º Focus de Takeru Takaishi(paara los que no saben es una cancion de un cd drama que TK hace especialmente para Kari, mas info en la digiwiki art Takari)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews o solo lean es igual**

**Thanks for read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helo my friend, gracias por leer, y gracias a mis fans y a lord pata( el que solo deja reviews cuando tiene una misera relacion con su QUERIDISIMO PATAMON), pero en fin review es review ,a unque me sorprenido que todos llegaran el mismo dia, y justo cuando me enferme y me dio un bloqueo de ideas pero despues de descansar y jugar DIGIMON RUMBLE AREAN al fin me paso y aqui esta el new cap**

**Para mis fans**

**Karikari19:Claro que les voy ha dedicar un cap, solo era broma, pero eso si no es este, sino el cap final, osea el otro. Si Kari fue algo mensa y lo de la cacheta me parecio correspondiente al momento, depues de todo la chicas son asi de impulsivas JAJAJA, pero tambien son buena gente y siempre buscan como resolver los problemas, aunque claro despues de que se enojen un rato. En fin te deseo lo mejor para tu nuevo fic.y que todo te salga bien**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon (KTYP): Gracias por tu review fue muy lindo, me hizo volver ha sentir bien pues me habian estado fastidiando en el cole, que bueno que te gustaron las canciones ami tambien me gustan, Viva rock siempre la considere una cancion vacn para un concierto, y Distance, una linda cancion sobre la amistad. Esperaba que te gustara pero esas no van ha seer las unicas cosas que ponga de Naruto en mis fic, apareceran sorpresas por ahi, aunque gracias por lo de encantador y todo eso, very thanks. Y sobre lo que las chicas son algo tontas y impulsivas, tienes razon y concuerdo JAJAJA. Y respecto a la chica que me gusta creo que, no seria tonta por no fijarse en mi, despues de todo no soy tan atractivo o bueno hacia las chicas, ademas lo mas seguero es que solo pienses eso por como esscribo y estoy seguro que ella ni sabe que existe esta pag, o que yo la escribo, despues de todo no le he contado de esto a ninguno de mis conocidos, solo a mi amigo luis, pero solo que estoy escribiendo una historia, el no sabe de que, asi que nadie graciaspor tus deseos**

**Ps: Cualquiera que quiera dejar un review, deje de paso una fecha, para ser exactos un dia de septiembre, hasta el 18 de septiembre para agregar al fic, y que no sea un dia cualquiera sino uno especial, ya saben el dia y el porque debe es especial, y el que me parescca mejor lo agreagre en el fic como sorpresa.**

**Y este cap va dedicado hacia todos los fans de Daivis en el mundo, porque algunos de los fans de Takari lo hacemos quedar como un monstruo en nuestros fic, y creo que eso es malo ya que herimos los sentimientos de las personas, en fin este cap es para ud. A mi tambien me cae bien Daivis pero es mas por V-mon por que me encantan todas su digievolucione, como Imperialdramon en todas sus faces, y su pres como Demiveemon que es super adorable**

**A por cierto he agregado un link en mi perfil hacia la Digiwiki,(gracias a recomendacionde lord pata)para que busque info de sus personajes favorito, digimos, y todo eso, hasta pueden editarla, pero nada de cosas absurdas, Y hay un art especial sobre Takari**

**En fin eso es todo y espero que lo lean el cap**

Capitulo nueve: ¿Cómo sanar un corazón?

Después de un fin de semana, siempre viene un lunes, para odio de todos en el mundo, pero sobre todo para un chica que seguía enojada por algo que paso el sábado y se ponía peor porque tenía que ir a la escuela y no tenía ganas de nada

Pero como es el curso de la vida, todos tenemos unos padres que nos hacen ir a dicho lugar, y esa chica no era la excepción, y más le valía a nadie hablarle pues estaba más enojada que hasta el mas mísero sonido de alguien hacia ella hubiera causado la muerte de dicha persona que lo hubiera hecho.

Pero ya que yo no puedo expresar lo que siente ella en este momento creo que será mejor que lo sepan de ella

POV'S KARI

AHHHHHHHHH NO PODRIA SER OTRO DIA TENIA QUE SER LUNES , PORQUE NO ME DEJANDE FASTIDIAR LA VIDA, MIS PADRES QUE ME OBLIGAN HA VENIR, Y SE ON DE MI HERMANO QUE NO ME DEJA EN PAZ.Y LO PEOR ES QUE TENGO QUE SENTARME CON ESE QUE TANTO ODIO, OJALA QUE LO ATROPELLE UN AUTO Y NO LO VUELVA HA VER NUNCA JAMAS

END OF POV'S

Bueno creo que es mejor dejarla en paz por 2 min porque si no nos puede hacer daño, pero en fin terminan llegando la hora de clases y ella ha de tranquilizarse o sino le puede responder feo a su profesor

Entonces la chica estaba esperando en su sitio para que llegue lo inevitable, cuando alguien entra por la puerta.

Pero para la sorpresa de ella, el que cruzo la puerta era Daivis Motomiya, si el goggle boy que se recupero de su infección estomacal

_Buenas profesor- saluda muy cordialmente Daivis

_Buenas señor Motomiya- responde el profesor- usted siéntese con la señorita Yagami hasta que venga el señor Takaishi o le pidamos un pupitre para usted, lo que pase primero

_Gracias Profesor- dice el chico pasando a su sitio

Entonces Daivis se sienta al lado de Kari, y pasan las horas hasta el recreo pero sin hablándose pero eso si la chica estaba buscando una forma de vengarse de ese que no quería ver.

POV'S KARI

Ya se como vengarme de ese que tanto odio, si voy a salir con su mejor amigo y ese se morirá de decepción y lo peor es que es con su mejor amigo y eso lo hará sentirse peor, JAJAJA SI ESE VA HA SUFRIR JAJAJA( PS los JAJAJA son risa malefica)

END OF POV'S

Y así llega el recreo y la chica se prepara para poner en marcha su plan

_Hola Daivis- dice la chica con voz seductora- como estas

_Bien Kari gracias- dice el chico sereno

_A que bien pues yo quería que tu y yo salgamos no se este como en una cita ya sabes solo tú y yo

_Gracias Kari es todo un honor- dice el chico aun sereno- pero

_PERO QUE- dice la chica que le volvió la cólera- OSEA YO VENGO A TI OFRECIENDOTE UNA CITA ALGO QUE SE QUE TE MUERES DESDE HACE AÑOS Y TU ME VIENES CON PEROS

_No espera Kari no es que yo no quiera salir contigo- dice el chico- sino es mas bien que no le haría eso a mi mejor amigo

_Y ESTO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON EL

_Es que mira-empieza a relatar el chico- veras es que el año pasado para ser exactos el dia después del cumpleaños de TK yo lo invite a mi casa para jugar Naruto Shippuden en el play entonces

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban 2 amigos jugando en su play, y como era de esperarse TK le estaba sacando el ancho a Davis para ser exactos era 20 rounds a 0, pero deciden hacer una apuesta de todo o nada, Sasuke VS Naruto (TK sasuke y Daivis naruto) y el que perdia pagaba la pizza, y como era de esperarse TK le saca el ancho a su amigo y el termian pagando la pizza

_Oye Daivis- dice el ganador

_Si amigo- responde el chico que estaba comiendo pizza

_Te gusta esto- dice le chico mostrado su emblema que le había sido regalado recién ayer

_Si TK se te ve muy bien- dice Daivis- quien te lo regalo

_Este fue Kari

_SI- dice el chico algo triste- como es que a ti te regalan cosas lindas y a mi nada

_No te pongas triste Daivis, no es nada

_Si- dice el chico a quien se le ocure algo- TK a ti te gusta Kari

_Este porque preguntas

_Porque creo que tu le gustas a ella y me parece que a ti te gusta también

_Si algo pero no te hace sentir mal

_La verdad un poco pero como, este por ejemplo, en cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura , se puede decir que son como tu y Kari y están predestinados ha estar juntos, y yo soy como Naruto en eso soy el que siente una atracción que no es correspondida, pero no me voy a meter con lo suyo, sino los voy a ayudar a que sean felices y ha lo mejor algún dia encuentro a mi Hinata que me aconpañe.

_O Daivis eso es muy bueno de por tu parte

_Si lo se pero es verdad pero TK tienes que prometerme algo

_Que amigo

_Que cuando tu y Kari estén juntos tienes que ayudarme a mi ha encontrar ha alguien

_Esta bien

_Lo prometes

_Lo prometo

END OF FLASHBACK

_ Y se que tu me estas usando para hacer sentir peor a TK

_Y porque crees eso- dice la chica asiéndose la inocente

_Porque el otro dia revise el Facebook de TK y su estado de animo era muy pero muy triste, y lo único que había comentado era KARI KARI KARI – termina de decir el chico- entonces dime que paso

_Bueno este- y empieza a contar todo la chica- Y ESE AUN CREO QUE LO DEBO PERDONAR DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HIZO

_Kari segura que eso es verdad- dice el chico- porque yo conozco a TK y estoy seguro que el no te haría eso

_SI ESO CREIA HASTA ESE MOMENTO, PERO NO ES MAS QUE UN MENTIROSO, EMBUSTERO, TRAICIONERO, Y MALO QUE JUGO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS

_Y a ti te gusta- dice el chico sacando un papel de su chaqueta

_Que es esto- dice la chica cogiendo el papel

_Es algo que se callo de tu cuaderno antes de salir y esta a nombre de TK entonces supongo que no lo has leído por lo que esta sellado

_Y PORQUE IRIA A LEERLO

_Porque a lo mejor ahí te explique todo

_Bueno que tengo que perder- dice la chica abriendo la carta y empezando ha leer

_Querida Kari_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya termino el concierto y espero que ya hayas respondido a mi proposición y espero que hayas aceptado, pero aun asi te voy ha expresar mis sentimientos en esta carta_

_Veras Kari, la verdad me estoy muriendo por ti desde hace mas de 2 años y por alguna razón ese sentimiento a aumentado estos últimos días, y como se que ya no le es problema ha Daivis ya te lo puedo expresar_

_Aun así creo que eres perfecta, eres linda, inteligente, buena amiga, compresiva, y siempre que estoy contigo me siento capaz de enfrentarme a mas de un millón de enemigos solo con mis puños. Pero aun así yo no tengo el valor suficiente para decírtelo en persona, y veo esta como la única forma capaz de expresártelo._

_Y no se que me vallas a responder ya que aun sigo con esta duda, pero aquel que no se arriesga no gana, en fin como ya te dije me muero por ti y quiero preguntarte si es que yo soy el foco de tu corazón, quiero protegerte a mi manera y que seas mi novia y si no hay problema que me des un beso_

_Espero que con esta carta no te asustes y no me quieras volver hablar, pero no creo que esa sea tu reacción_

_ENTONCES KARI TE LO DIGO AQUÍ Y AHORA PLASMADO EN ESTE PAPEL_

_YO ME MUERO POR TI, TE AMO HIKARI YAGAMI, QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA Y QUE SEAMOS FELICES_

_En fin ahora te dejo para que tomes tu decisión pero pase lo que pase espero que aun segamos siendo amigo_

_SIEMPRE TUYO _

_Takeru Takaishi(TK)_

Y entonces tras leer la carta la chica se queda en shock su mejor amigo le abrió su corazón y ella se lo había roto en un millón de pedazos y no había tenido consideración respecto a sus sentimientos, y ese pedazo de papel en el que su amigo le plasmo todo lo que sentía la hizo sentir tan mal por haberlo tratado así, pero también le había vuelto a hacer feliz porque sabia que su amigo la quería muchísimo, y gracias a la persona menos esperada se le había vuelto a pegar el corazón

_A por cierto- dice Daivis- Catalina me digo que te dijiera que ella solo fue a felicitar a TK por lo lindo que cantaba

_A si – dice la chcia que se sentía muy mal- le hice mucho daño a TK y no se como arreglarlo.

_Pues es simple- dice el chico sacando otro papel pero este para sorpresa de Kari era el dibujo que rompió ayer- tienes que ir a pedirle perdón y no perder la esperanza

_Gracias Daivis- dice la chica guardando el dibujo y abrazandolo- muchas gracias pero dime como encontraste esto

_Veras el domingo me desperté y en mi ventana estaba esto- responde el chico- es como si el destino me lo hubiera mandado para ayudarlo-dice el chico cuando se acuerda de algo- Y toma creo que esto es tuyo- dice entregándole una bolsa de papel

_Que es esto-dice la chica abriéndolo, cuando se da cuenta que adentro estaban la pulseara que tenia grabada la palabra luz (si este se me olvido de escribirlo) que había tirado ayer y el emblema que le regalo a TK- o Daivis gracias- dice abrazándolo- pero donde los encontraste

_Es que mi hermana me manda a buscar su pendiente que lo perdió en el concierto, y estaba buscando cuando me encontré estos 2 tirados en el piso, pero lo raro era que estaban uno al lado de otro

_Gracias Daivis- dice la chica poniéndose la pulsera- voy a poner en marcha este nuevo plan apenas salgamos de clases

_Ok Kari, que te vaya bien

_Ok

Y asi como se había roto el corazón de Kari en 2 ahorra se había pegado devuelta en uno solo gracias al súper pegamento Daivis garantizado que pega las cosas en un 2 x 3

Y llega la hora de salido y Kari se va corriendo a buscar a Matt para que le diga donde esta TK, y para la sorpresa Kari, el le dice que TK se fue solo a su departamento ese mismo día y que desde entonces no lo había visto

Entonces la luz del corazón del chico se va donde estaba este y toco la puerta como 10 veces pero no le abrían

Hasta que encuentra un llave en una maseta, y entra para encontrarse con algo que la asusto demasiado, encontró a TK en su cuarto tirado en el piso y alrededor de el un moton de papeles que decían: KARI PORQUE NO ME AMAS.

Entonces la chica muy asustada recoge a su amigo y lo coloca en su cama, cuando se da cuenta que tenía fiebre y sus dedos estaban sangrando por lo tanto que escribió

Kari que había recibido clases de primeros auxilios, lo empieza a curar. Pero este no sanaba

Entonces la chica empieza a llorar, 1º por que su amigo estaba mal y no despertaba 2º porque le había causado un gran daño a su amigo y este le había abierto su corazón y ella se lo había roto

Entonces ella empieza a llorar, una de sus lagrimas caen en los ojos del chico y este empieza recuperar la conciencia

_Kari eres tú , no es un sueño- dice el chico

_O TK estas bien

_No lo creo

_Porque lo dices

_Porque querido sueño me siento mal internamente

_Porque dices eso

_Porque, ya no encuentro la luz al final del camino- dice el chico en tono triste- he perdido la esperanza y nunca la recuperare

_TK no digas eso te pondrás bien

_NO NO ES VERDAD- dice el chico- DEJAME SOLO SUEÑO QUE AL VERTE ME HACES RECORDAR EL DOLOR- dice el chico volviendo a desmallarse

Entonces nos quedamos con una chica de nuevo en shock ya que no sabia que hacer, su amigo estaba muy mal y no podía hacer nada, cuando recuerda lo que estaba en la bolsa, y va ha buscarlo, y al sacarlo se encuentra con una nota

_No te olvides Luz y Esperanza siempre juntos_

_Daivis Motomiya ,"el guardián de su amor"_

Entonces la chica le pone el emblema a su amigo y lo abraza, y de repente una luz blanca los cubre a los 2 y las heridas del chico empiezan ha sanar y le baja la fiebre y se despierta, para encontrarse con su amiga abrazándolo

_Kari será mejor que te vayas- dice el chico entre lágrimas

_Porque dices eso- responde la chica

_Porque aunque hayas sanado mi cuerpo, aun mi corazón esta lastimado y el solo verte me hace que me duela mas

_Pero TK-dice la chica entre llantos

_Kari es lo mejor- dice el chico incorporándose y llevándola a la puerta- por ahorra- dice serrando la puerta dejándola a esta afuera

_Pero TK- dice la chica golpeando la puerta

_Dame tiempo para que sane- dice el chico al otro lado

_Cuanto es eso- dice lloriqueando

_Hasta el viernes-dice el chico- y no quiero saber nada de ti hasta ese dia

_Pero TK

_Adiós Kari- dice el chico alejándose de la puerta y concluyendo la conversación

Y entonces la chica se retira, que mas podía hacer, si su amigo le decía que esperara hasta el viernes, que mas podía hacer, solo esperar y tener esperanza de que todo salga bien.

**Y que tal les gusto espero que si y que dejen reviews**

**Y si no se han dado cuenta el porque pedi una fecha de hasta la mitad de septiembre es para que sea justo ese dia que tanto van ha esperar, el dia de la rencociliacion o como se llamara el siguiente cap, El dia del Takari**

**Dejen reviews, y que pasen buenos tiempos**

**Ciau a todos**


	10. Chapter 10

**PErdon por demorarme mas de 1 mes en actualizar pero es que he estado trabajando en la digiwiki, y el colegio,etc**

**Como sea aqui esta la conti**

**Y aprovechando esto le digo que vayan a ver mi new fic Isla digimon del drama IDDD, HAGANLO**

**Bueno here is the chapter**

Capitulo diez: No boy, no cry

Cuando un chico se deprime, se siente mal, o se ha enfermado; solo hay una cosa que lo sana al 100% de su mal, eso es algo de **PTCSA** (**P**asar **T**iempo **C**on **S**us **A**migos) si esa es la mejor cura de todo mal que abrume a un chico sin novia; porque en ese caso la cosa cambia; ya que eso causa un gran nivel de felicidad que cura todos los males, ya que se ponen a jugar algún deporte, ver TV, escuchar música, jugar videojuegos (algo que a todos los chicos le gusta pero no todos lo admiten), etc.

Y con un TK medio deprimido y un tiempo que matar, puesto que su madre ya había llegado a casa y como lo vio con fiebre le dijo que no iría a clases durante 3 días (algo exagerado no creen) bueno ya Martes en la mañana, y estando solo en su casa, sin nada que hacer, nuestro chico recibe la visita de alguien muy especial.

_Patamon- dice el chico cuando su pequeño compañero aparece detrás de él- que sorpresa verte

_TK, hola- responde el digimon- como estas

_A he estado mejor, aunque estoy algo aburrido

_Bueno para eso he venido- dice dándole un abrazo a su compañero lo que hace que este (ose TK) se empiece a sentir mejor- me prestas tu computador

_Para que- responde el chico intrigado

_Porque quiero revisar mi Facebook (si se preguntaran como un digimon puede tener un Facebook recuerden que el mundo digital tiene su propia línea de correo electrónico, por consiguiente c/u de los digimons deben tener su e-mail, y para tener Facebook solo necesitas tu mail, y registrarte y colocar otra cosas y bla bla bla) es que quiero mostrarte algo requeté muy importante

_Está bien pero dime que es- dice TK encendiendo el monitor

_Pues mira- dice Patamon mostrándole un albun de fotos, creo que asi los llaman en el face, que se titulaba minovia y yo, donde estaba un millón de fotos de Patamon y Gatomon- y que opinas verdad que esta super cool

_Que que decías- dice TK dándose la vuelta pues se había quedado medio dormido

_Que Gatomon y yo somos novios, a que opinas

_Muy bien Patamon y dime como paso

_Bueno este la cosa fue medio rara, este en un momento estaba yo soñando con ella, y en el otro por alguna razón no se como pero le dije todo lo que sentía por ella y ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo y que quería ser mi novia, y pues mas o menos a si fue- dice el digimon- pero eso no importa sino que ella me hace tan feliz

_Que bien Pata…

_Tan tan feliz- dice el digi interrumpiendo a su amigo

_Si este…

_Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan **Pero ** tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan feliz que me muero de solo pensar en ella- dice el digimon cosa que le tomo como 6 horas de tan que termio durmiendo a TK después de la 3 hora- PERO QUE – dice el digimon viendo a su amigo- que haces dormido despierta- dice medio tacleando al chico pero este reacciono y lo cogió a patamon como si fuera una almohada y se lo puso bajo la cabeza- AUXILIO AUXILIO me ahogo ayúdenme por favor no me quiero morir no ahora no asi help help- dice el digimon alocado porque se moria cuando recuerda que puede digievolucionar y poder safarse de ahí

_Patamon armor shinka a Pegasumon, la esperanza naciente- dice el digimon haciendo que su amigo se despierte algo enojado por el susto

_PATAMON VUELVE A SER TU EN ESTE MOMENTO O NO TE DOY NADA DE POSTRE

_Esta bien- dice el digmon volviendo a su estado normal- pero TK tenia que hacerlo sino me podría moriri a hogado

_Y NO SE TE OCURRIO VOLVER HA SER TOKOMON PARA SALIR POR UN LADO EN LUGAR DE CASI VOLAR EL TECHO Y MATARME DEL SUSTO

_A si no se me ocurrió me perdonas

_Bueno pero no lo vuelvas ha hacer

_OK

_y creo que es ya hora de comer

_QUE QUE HORA ES

_Este las 2 pm

_OMG TENGO QUE IRME

_Porque Pata

_PORQUE TENGO UNA CITA CON MI NOVIA

_Pero no puedes irte si estas conmigo

_SI pero estar con mi novia es mas importante que estar contigo- dice el digimon yéndose

_SI PUES VETE CON TU ESTUPIDA NOVIA- grita TK al vacio- DESPUES DE TODO SE NOTA QUE NO ERES MI AMIGO POR QUE ME DEJAS SOLO POR ELLA

Entonces TK enojado se va de su casa a pasear por el parque, ese mismo parque en donde iba ha jugar con su mejor amiga, pero esta vez solo estaba caminando por ahí para perder el tiempo, asi que se sienta detrás de unos arbustos y se pone a perder el tiempo y se queda medio dormido, pero luego se despierta porque escucha una pista musical detrás de él, y tras ver entre los matorrales, ve a una chica de espaldas bailando, una chica muy linda, que bailaba muy bien, de buena figura, que usaba un traje deportivo rosado con chaqueta deportiva con capucha puesta, cosa que no dejaba ver su cabello, y se podía percibir, aun a la distancia de donde estaba TK ,unos 20m, una fragancia familiar, pero especial a la vez, y TK ve como la chica bailaba ,y bailaba muy bien, y se veía también muy bien, aunque sea de espaldas muy bien

Y ahí se que TK viéndola como los 30min que duro su práctica, y la chica se da la vuelta para recoger su grabadora, y TK se moría de ganas de ver quien era y justo cuando TK podría ver su rostro, un balón de soccer le cae en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y llega un chico a llevarse la pelota, entonces TK se reincorpora y se propone a ver si seguía ahí la chica, pero no encuentra más que un parque y 0 chicas

Y entonces un TK muy desanimado porque no vio a la linda chica del baile, vuelve a su casa para almorzar y descansar hasta los 4pm cuando tocan la puerta. Y va ha abrirla pero aun con desánimos porque estaba solo, pero al abrirla se encuentra con alguien q lo hace sentir algo mejor.

_Davis hola amigo- dice el ex niño triste

_Hola TK- dice Davis- he venido a animarte

_Si que bien- dice el chico- y que vamos ha hacer

_Pues –dice el chico mientras se da la vuelta como escondiendo algo

_Que me escondes- dice TK dándole la vuelta a su amigo

_Pues vamos ha jugar a los payaso- dice Davis con la cara como de payaso

_- grita TK saliendo coriendo hacia un rincón

_Que pasa amigo?-dijo Davis- No me digas q te dan miedo los payasos

_NO ME HAGAS DAÑO PORFAVOR, SOY BUEN CHICO, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO-dice TK mas asustado que un chico que hubiera estado en medio de una gran matanza-NO ME HAGAS DAÑO

_Tranquilo amigo soy yo Davis-dice el chico quitándose lo payaso-no te voy a hacer daño

_Ha Davis-diceTK tranquilizado- hace 2 mins había un payaso aquí pero creo que ya se fue

_Si ya se fue-dice Davis a los disimulante-que pasa te dan miedo los payasos

_Si veras-dice TK contanole la historia de su incidente con Piedmon en el digimundo- y por eso me dan miedo los payasos

_Asu eso si que debió ser trumante-responde su amigo- pero porque Kari no tiene también ese problema

_A Eso es porque ella fue a un psiquiatra infantil y la ayudo, pero como yo no dije nada caballero nomas

_A-dice Davis-_Este no deja de contar anécdotas suyo y de su noviesita-_esto ultimo para si mismo-Y que dices si nos ponemos ha jugar en el play- dice el chico sacando juegos de su mochila- traje de mi casa mis juegos

_Gracias pero no tengo ganas de nada-dice TK a lo triste-No quiero hacer nada porque nadie me quiere

_Vamos TK no te pongas emo(a lo Sasuke)tu sabes que te quieren

_No es verdad tu sabes que "ella" no me quiere- dice TK entrando en llanto

_! QUE SI TE QUIERE! –dice Davis dándole un golpe- TU SABES QUE ELLA TE QUIERE Y NO PUEDES NEGARLO

_Pero- dice TK aun llorando

_-dice Davis arto de la actitud de su amigo- sabes hay algo que siempre tre hace sentir bien

_Te refieres a…

_Si- responde el otro poniendo la grabadora en play con un disco y empieza a sonar la música

ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!

YES YOU ARE GOING TO **DIE**

BUT WON'T BE FOR LISTEN TO ME

WHILE YOU'RE NOT WEARING PANTS

IT'S JUST SOMETHING TO HAPPENS EVENTUALY

YOU MIGHT GET A DESEASES

YOU MIGHT FALL OFF THE LEADER

YOU MIGHT STUNG BY SOMEMANY BEES

BUT IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER

'CUASE YOU ARE GOING **DIE **SOMEHOW ANYWAY

YOU'RE GOING TO **DIE**

Entonces TK y Davis quedaron con la cara de traumados despues de escuchar la cancion

_O perdón era la otra- dice Davis cambiando la canción

__Este y su música extraña-_pienza TK

_Bueno esta es-dice el chico coriendo la canción

No chico, no llores

one two three go!

Chico escuchame

los humanos no somos tan grandes

no necesitamos un mañana

asi que no ocultes tu puño

porque piensas renunciar a tu sueño

si aun no somos viejos

chico la pistola en tu corazon

eres el unico que la puede disparar

todos los jovenes dicen

habilidades es ridiculo

pero en este maravilloso solo podedmos vivir aora

todos los jovenes dicen

todo es verdad y mentira

y eso es imposible olvidarlo

todos los joenes dicen

somos muy jovenes para morir

apenas la vida empiesa

con los sueños de esta ciudad

todos lo jovenes dicen

en esta noche sin viento

algo debemos intertar cambiar

_He amigo esa canción me hizo recobrar las esperanzas del mañana- dice TK con los ojos birillantes de felicidad-¿Pero porque estas con la versión resumida y no la completa?

_Es que mi hermana me borro todas las canciones de mi PC- responde el chico

_Aja-dice TK

_Bueno amigo listo para que te de una paliza en el play station-dice Davis etendiendole la mano con los discos de juego- que dices

_Jajaja! Tu ganarme Jajaja!-dice el ex-chico deprimido

_Claro que si solo mirame-dice el chico poniéndose ambos ha jugar durante 3 horas hasta que llegan las 8:30 de la noche

_Jajajaja vez que te dije tu no me ganas-dice TK

_Creo que si te gano en una mas ya que ya he a prendido a saltar

_Bueno creo que es todo por hoy-dice TK yendo a ver el reloj-es algo tarde mejor espera a que venga mi mama para que te lleve a tu casa

_No te preucupes-dice Davis cerando su D-terminal- ya le envie un msm a veemon y viene por mi en un min

_¿Y para que?

_Pues se puede volver raidramon y llevarme a mi casa

_OK- dice TK acercándose a su ventana- ¡PARECE QUE VIENE UNA TORMENTA!

_OK pondré la cursi música de cierre-dice el chico poniendo la grabadora en play

_Nada cambiara mi amor por ti_

_Lo único que quiero decir es que te amo _

Entonces los 2 chicos quedan con cara de traumados y con una gota de sudor cayéndose de la cara de los 2

_O espera era la otra-dice Davis buscando la canción, TK pensaba- _Este y sus rarezas musicales que no habrá en ese disco- _entonces Daivis pone una música de cierre.

_Cuando dije que se hacerca una tormenta lo decía literalmente- dice TK a su amigo

_A pensé que era de lo que estábamos practicando para la obra de teatro- dice el chico llevándose las manos a la nuca y cerrando los ojos, a lo tai, cuando recuerda- Ah ¿Qué es literalmente?

_Olvidalo!- dice TK

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado**

**canciones: die-del video de fiori party que vi SASUKE THE SINGER**

** no boy no cry de naruto 6ºto opening**

**Espero que les aya gustado y no olviden visitar mi otro fic isla digimon del drama IDDD o I3D**

**dejen reviews y Felices fiestas**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola aqui yo dejando este cap. porque me quede ha esperar la hora de mi cumple y hasi que decidi subirlo de una ves, disfrutenlo

* * *

Capitulo once: La chica misteriosa: Parte. 1

Eran Miércoles y todo sereno, el viento soplaba, los pajaros cantaban, la gente respiraba, las naturaleza existía, el sol brillaba, los animales hacían lo que los animales hacen y yo narraba esto, si era un momento para recordar. Sin embargo algo faltaba, algo que había descubirto y lo podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer, porque fue ayer.

Flash back

Estaba yo caminando por el parque, y veía como la gente hace, las cosas que hace las gente, pero yo no tenia ni ganas de percatarme de eso, porque me canse y me entrege a los brazos de morfeo sobre unos matorales, cerca a un claro, que en ese momento no le di importancia, en fin, me quede dormido.

Interupcion de Flash back

Sí se preguntaran, que hago aquí, exactamente a la misma hora de ayer, pues han de saber que yo, sentí algo, algo familiar, pero a la vez desconocido, algo que me moria por indagar sobre su procedencia. Sin embargo eso no iba a pasar hoy, porque por alguna razón el destino no quería que yo la encontrara hoy, como si una fuerza me lo estuviera impidiendo, y no me refiero a esa fuerza de la de Star Wars que mueve cosas y haces muchas fintas y eso, ni tampoco una fuerza invisible que te impide ver cosas, o cualquier cosa que os estes imaginando, no era como el mismo destino que no me sonreía el dia de hoy.

Pero creo que he sido descortés al no presentarme, decidme TK, o por mi nombre completo, o como decidáis llamadme, pues solo soy un simple narrador de este viaje interior en busca de muchas respuestas a mi gran incógnita, y de paso estoy practicando mi habilidades de redacción, por lo que estoy hablando con palabras y frases sofisticadas, pero me estoy saliendo del tema, porque lo importante aquí no soy yo, yo soy solo un simple narrador, lo importante aquí era ella…

Volviendo al Flash Back

Esa imagen era aun borrosa pero pude distinguirla, esa silueta, esos movimientos, ella en general, era asombrosa, pero no pude verla bien porque una niebla, me lo impedía, no sabia si era que tenia legañas en los ojos, o por la misma naturaleza, pero en ese momento no iba ha averiguarlo, pues mi mente estaba concentrada en ella. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pude haber estado horas, hasta días ahí, sin embargo también pude haber estado escasos minutos, pero de nuevo eso no me importaba, ella era lo único importante. Eso tiempo fue increíble hasta el momento en el que se estaba yendo y estaba deseando verla al rostro, sin embargo en ese preciso momento, un tipo me tiro un pelotazo a la cara, y cuando me reincorpore, la chica se había ido, y vi como el chico del balón también se iba, aunque este me pareció familiar.

Como sea yo ya no tenía ganas de permanecer ahí no por el momento, pero si volvería mañana y el día siguiente , y el siguiente, y asi sucesiva mente hasta descubrir quien era la chica de la chaqueta rosa.

Fin del Flash Back

En fin desidi irme, me fui parando lentamente, como no pude haberla encontrada, si había repetido todo como ayer, hasta vine con el mismo atuendo, incluso con el cinturón que estaba usando, un cinturón que incluía una espada de luz, de esas que compras en las convenciones, que mi hermano me regalo en mi último cumpleaños, que yo la tenia ahí conmigo, porque me había visiado con las películas, y me parecía util contra los peligros del esxterior, como los payasos por ejemplo, ahora que lo pienso debí usarla cuando Davis me asusto, sin embargo no estaba atento como para usarla.

Pero entonces sentí algo detrás de mí, y como acto de auto defensa, desenvaine la espada, active el mango para que liberara lo demás, y me di la vuelva y puse mi cara de "Te vas ha morir", la que ponía después de que alguien decía algo sobre "Las fuerzas de las tinieblas".

_Oye TK, tranquilo esta vez no estoy disfrazado de payaso- dijo la persona que tenia mi espada en el cuello.

_Si buscas peligros, solo eso encontraras- le respondía al estilo de un sermón.

_Pero si tu vez un toro, deberías cogerlo por los cuernos- dice mi amigo, jajaja cree que me va ha ganar

_Pero solo si el torro te ataca, además tu sin veemon no das para mucho- jaja lo atrape

_Ok, Ok ya me canse de hablar con metáforas- dice el chico- tu ganas

_Tu ser no inteligente, muy, pero retirarte sabes cuando- XD la termine al estilo yoda

_Creo que nos la hemos pasado con la Start Wars- dice mi amigo

_OK, creo que ya nos podrían llamar "Starkis"

_Jajajaja, si amigo, algún dia

_Bueno y decidme que hacer voz aquí, en este lugar, en este momento- creo que se me paso lo de Chekspier

_Pues voz debed dejad de hablad haci, porque sino tu amigo vad ha golpearte, entendeis- copion

_Ya vasta con eso, deberíamos ir ha ver la ultima película de vuelta, aunque no se si en orden de creación o en orden cronológico de tiempo de las películas?

_Pues yo creo que debería ser, la ultima osea la 6, porque es la mas cool; sin embargo la 3 tambien lo es, y la 4 hay mas acción de vuelo. No se dejemolo a la suerte- dijo sacando un dado- el numero que sale será la de la película

_Ok- tire y salió 5- ok la 5, vamos a mi casa y en el camino te cuento algo

Entonces nos fuimos y en el camino le fui contando sobre la chica de rosas. Y la lo oia y yo hablaba, y asi hasta que me dijo algo.

_Sabes, Kari tenia una casaca asi- ha eso yo ya me ilusionaba con Hikari y me venían un monton de cosas a la mente- sin embrago se la robaron hace unos días de su casillero- quien pudo ser me preguntaba- y lo peor es que no es solo eso sino que también todo su conjunto deportivo y su grabadora- QUIEN SE ATREVE HA ROBARLE A MI HIKARI- pero quizás no sea nada

_Quizas…..?

….

…

…

Paso el tiempo, vimos la película y Davis se fue, luego yo descanse, y paso el dia.

El otro dia yo ya estaba algo mejor, pero me quede dormido, asi que no fui al colegio, además sabia que debería hacer mas cosas, pero apenas tuve un tiempo en la tarde al igual a todos los días, fui al mismo lugar de siempre, con mi ropa de siempre, y mi espada de luz, aunque al llegar ahí algo me hizo pasmarme. Porque en lugar de llegar y esconderme, me puse en el sitio donde estaba la chica misteriosa, cuando me asuste porque alguien me hablo por atraz.

_Para ser un chismoso, eres muy obio- dijo la chica saliendo de entre los arbustos y con su ropa de siempre, pero llevaba una bufanda que le cubria una parte de la cara.

_¿Quein eres tu?

_Pues, seguro ya has oído hablar de mi, después de todo- dijo lanzándome la casaca deportiva rosa, en la cuen pude ver las iniciales HY, luego de lo cual vi fue una casaca negra con una YV- soy la que ha estado quitándole sus cosas a esa que tu conoces, pero creo que por ser tu me podrías llamas Yami

_Deja en paz a Hikari- le dije

_Lo hare- yo me tranquilize- pero tu lo hare cuando tu agas algo por mi

_Que queres de mi?

_Jajaja- se rie con ipocrisidad- yo de ti nada necesito, pero tu amiguita si te necesita

_QUE LE HAS HECHO A HIKARI- dije con mas valor que Tai

_Jajaja, por ahora nada pero no será por mucho tiempo, esta conmigo ahora, pero tenes que buscarla- dice riéndose de nuevo- te dare unas pistas para encontrarla pero no por el momento- y dicho esto, lanzo una esfera al suelo y salió un humo con lo que ella desapareció.

_JURO QUE TE ENCONTRARE HIKARI, LO JURO!

Dados los últimos hechos decidi hacer una investigación para encontrar pistas para encontrar la ubicación de Hikari. Me prepare para mi investigación, vistiéndome como todo un detective, alo Sherlock Homes. Y decidi irme en busca de las pistas

1º fui a la casa Yagami para buscar información.

Casa de los Yagami (3:30)

Toque la puerta y me abrió Tai, le conte la historia aunque el no me creyo, y se burlo de mi atuendo pero me dijo algo interesante.

_Bueno la ultima vez que la vi fue hace con unas horas, cuando se fue al colegio me dijo que iba a pasar la noche con una amiga, acampando, aunque no se quien es esa amiga.

_Aja- dije apuntando en mi libreta- algo mas

_Si dijo que después de salir del cole, iba ir donde Yolei

_Ok tai

Entonces me fui a donde el me dijo

Casa de los Inue (4:15)

Le conte mi historia a Yolei, la cuel dijo que podría ser un error, y me dijo que Kari estuvo aquí, pero que se fue hace como 2 horas, ala casa de su amiga, pero no sabia quien era esa amiga.

Yo sin información me fui triste a mi casa, cuando al entrar encontré una nota que me decía "TK dejaron una carta para ti, esta en tu cuarto, Mama. PD: Es de un tal YV"

Una carta, será una pista de Yami, una nueva ventana se abria

Casa Takishi ( 4:35)

Abri la carta, y, en efecto era de Yami, en la cual me daba una pista

"_Querido, TK_

_Como te abras dado cuenta, nadie te creo lo de nuestro encuentro, pobre, perdistes tu tiempo._

_Sin embargo te dejo esta pista:_

_En el parque hay 3 sobres con partes de un mensaje, cada sobre tiene ensima las letras de tu nombre TK, sobre la ubicación de Kari, pero no te va ha ser fácil encontrarla, pero como no quiero que sufras mucho estas son 3 pistas para que las hayes_

_La 1º esta escondida en un lugar hermoso, pero solo en otoño_

_L__a 2º esta escondida en lugar donde subes, y bajas a la vez_

_Y la 3º esta en donde puedes encontrar grandes tesoros, pero que pertenecen ha otros_

_Espero que los encuentres antes de que el parque cierre a las 6_

_Hasta otro momento _

_Yami V_

_PD: La ropa de dectecive no te queda bien"_

No preste atención a lo ultimo y me dirigí al parque.

Parque de Odaiba (5:15)

Me puse en busca de los sobre:

La 1º pista decía "_La 1º esta escondida en un lugar hermoso, pero solo en otoño"_ , solo en otoños, me suena a algo pero no me acuerdo, camine sin rumbo por unos minutos, pensando, cuando escuche algo.

_Mira Papa, son los arboles de flores de cerezo, son muy bonitas, sabias que solo floreces en otoño.

Solo en otoño, y llego a mi tan rápido, como un auto formula 1 chocando, con otro auto y este ultimo saliendo volando a mas de 300 Km por hora

Me dirigí hacia los arboles de Flores de Cerezo y en efecto, en una de las ramas encontré un sobre con TK, y lo cogí, y guarde en mi chaqueta luego lo abriría.

Me puse en la búsqueda de la 2º pista que decía:" La 2º esta escondida en un lugar donde subes y bajas a la vez", subir y bajar ala vez, es eso posible.

De nuevo me puse a pensar por unos minutos pero no me venia la respuesta, pero en ese preciso momento, escuche a unos niñito diciendo:

_Ya me canse del cube y baja, vamos ala resbaladillas

Y me llego a mi tan rápido como una bola de nieve en un dia de invierno.

Me dirigí al sube y baja y en efecto ahí estaba el sobre, TK, lo guarde y me dirigí a buscar la ultima pista

La 3º pista decía:_ "Y la 3º esta en donde puedes encontrar grandes tesoros, pero que pertenecen ha otros"_

Me puse ha pensar eso, pero no lo podía descubrir, asi que me desespere, porque no encontraba sentido, pero entonces leí algo en un cartel en un kiosco

"Perdido y encontrado, Grandes tesoros, que les pertenecen ha alguien"

Y llego ha mi tan repentino, como…., como…., como muchas cosas pero ya sabia la respuesta

Me dirigí al kiosco, donde una señorita me atendió

_Se le perdió algo

_Si un sobre con las iniciales TK ensima

_Ha si, justo lo hemos encontrado toma- me dice dándome el sobre

_Gracias- dije yo guardando el sobre y dirigiéndome a mi casa

Casa Takaishi (6: 30)

Me dipuse ha abrir los sobres y el empeze ha unir los mensajes y al terminar me salió esto:

"Hola, TK

Que bien que hayas encontrado esto, bueno no me voy ha ir con rodeos

Tu Hikari estará, mañana en la convención de los Starkis, ella estará en la zona donde hay una recreación de la esena donde Darth Vaider le corta la mano a Luke y le dice que es su padre. Pero claro que no estará sola, Jajaja.

Te esperamos

Yami V."

Me puse con la energía al max, pero al final decidi esperar hasta mañana para ir ala convención de Starkis

…..

…..

…..

Me llevante ala hora de siempre para poder ir a tiempo a la convención de los Starkis. Pero al despertar algo me puso los pelos de punta, porque encima de mi mesa encontré un paquete con la cámara de Hikari ensima, y un mensaje que decía.

"Jejeje, cuando tu mama se fue, yo entre y te deje esto para que te acuerdes de lo que esta en juego

Y creo que deberías usar esto en la convención

Yami V"

Abri el paquete y encontré una capa de Jedi, me la puse, con mi sable de luz en el cinturón y colcandome la cámara de Kari en la cara, y ahí mismo me dije:

"Juro que te encontrare Hikari, Lo juro"- dije esto golpenadome el pecho, saliendo en camino a mi destino

Continuara….

* * *

Jaja, a que no se lo esperaban.

Me parecio vacan hacer que TK sea el narador de este cap

Tatatan que pasara...

¿TK salvara Hikari? ¿ Quien es en verdad Yami V.? ¿Qu pasara cuando se encuentren? ¿ que escribire en el prox y ultimo capitulo de fic? ¿Que comere mañana en mi cumple?...

Espero que les aya gustado, y les digo algo, le he puesto algo de todo, mucha influencia de Start Wars, de sherlock homes, y de los padrinos magicos, jaja adivinen que parte

Y les dejo esta preg, xq necesito su ayuda

En mi otro fic, Isla Digimon del drama, I3D, xq los que lo len no me quieren dejar reviews

¿Que noombre le pongo al equipo de: Henry, Cody, Jou, JP, Tai y Matt?

Porque a los otros 2 equipos les puse:

Al de: Ryo, Davis, Ken, TK, Izzy y Rika; Los grandes soñadores

Y Al de: Kari, Yolei, Sora, Mimi, Juri y Takato; las chicas mandan

Porfavor ayudenme si, Gracias

Hasta otro momento.


End file.
